Sab Mera tu
by Preetz
Summary: Two persons, their feelings, dinner date, confession, rain dance n stolen moments of joy. Need I say more? A sweet story about two people who are deeply in love. Abhirika Fluff:D Set after bhootiya colony. Read n review plz :D
1. Feelings

**Sab Mera tu**

A/N: Hiee dearies. What do u do when you get a week off from studies.. Well I make most of it by writing fan fics. Hehe I will be back to studying from coming Monday. So here's a new fic before I take a break from here. Songs are _**Yeh Wada Raha **_from film _**Yeh Waada raha **n** Sab mera tu **from tmls._

* * *

**Chapter one : Feelings**

* * *

_**Yaar hai tu pyaar hai tu**_

_**Arzoo tu, zustaju tu**_

_**Zindagi tu, bandegi tu**_

_**Rab mera tu, sab mera tu**_

Tarika is lying on her bed, lost in thoughts of someone special.  
_**Tu tu hai vohi dil ne jisse apna kaha  
Tu hai jahan main hoon vahan  
Ab to yeh jeena tere bin hai saza**_

Tarika : jaldi case solve karte hai.. jaldi khaana khaane chalte hai. Kabhi seedhe seedhe baat kyu nai karte tum Abhijeet.

_**O mil jaaye is tarah, do lehre jis tarah.. Phir ho na judaa, haan yeh vaada raha**_

She walks towards the huge CID group photo hung up on the wall.

Tarika, smiling and folding her arms : Hmm senior Inspector Abhijeet is jealous! Wah Abhijeet Ji Wah! Aaj aapko jalte hue dekhhe bohot maza araha tha. thodi or jalaadeti aapko. lekin nahi. Mera dil ek dum butter jaisa. Aapka utara hua chehra dekha aur pighal gayyi. Khud poochliya dinner keliye.. Kitni achhi hu na main? hmm

She touches his face oh so gently, running her fingers over the photograph.

_**Main aawaaz hoon to tu hai geet mera **_

_**Jahan se niraala manmeet mera**_

Tarika : Mujhe yaad hai, kaise humne dinner kiya tumhare ghar pe. Uss waqt main.. main tumhara taang kheechri thi. tum kitne sweet the. Keh rahe the shaadi k baad khaana banaana seekh jaounga. Aur ab dekho khud hi chali aayi dinner ke plan leke, waqt bhi kaise badal jaata hai.

She Looks down blushing.

_**Mil jaaye is tarah, do lehre jis tarah**_

_**O mil jaaye is tarah, do lehre jis tarah**_

_**Phir ho na judaa, haan yeh vaada raha**_

Tarika : Sach kahu toh, waqt nai.. Main badal gayi hu. Mere feelings badal gaye tumhareliye.. Waise darr toh pehle se hi tha... ki..

Someone clears his throat and she turns around quickly n gasps.

_**Tu tu hai vohi dil ne jisse apna kaha**_

_**Tu hai jahan main hoon vahan**_

_**Ab to yeh jeena tere bin hai saza**_

Abhijeet, raising his brow, smiling : Kii?

Tarika : tum.. Abhi.. Abhijeet tum andar kaise?

Abhi : Darwaza khula tha. Aap bataayiye.. Kya Darr tha aapko?

Tarika : woh.. woh..

Abhi : Woh woh Kya Tarika Ji?

He gives a heart melting smile and she fumbles.

Tarika : tha darr kisi baat ka. Aur wohi hua..

Abhi : Aap ko mujhse Pyar hua?

Tarika : Haan.. uh mera matlub naa...

Abhi : Keh dijiye.. ab aur kya na na?

Tarika, shaking her head : tum bhi na Abhi...

She stops in midsentence as she realizes there is no one around.

_**Kisi mod pe bhi na yeh saath toote**_

_**Mere haath se tera daaman na chhoote**_

Tarika, thinking : Was I imagining Abhijeet? Oh lord! Why is he always in my head.

_Her brain corrects. Na na.. He's in your heart._

Tarika : Haan woh toh hai.

She turns her attention back to Abhijeet who's standing beside Daya in the photograph.

_**Kabhi khwaab mein bhi tu mujhse na roothe**_

_**Mere pyaar ki koi khushiyaan na loote**_

Tarika : Dekha jiska darr tha wohi hua. In fact usse zyada hua. tum mere dil dimaag mein is kadar chhaa gaye ki mujhe ab har jagah tum dikhayi de rahe ho. Very bad huh. Shuru mein maine bohot koshish ki, apne dil ko rokne ki. Ki woh tumhare baaton mein naa aaye. Aur kaafi had tak kaamyab bhi rahi. fir tumhari baatein, unke peeche chipe emotions samjhne lagi aur mera dil jaise mere kabuu se bahar hogaya. Aur jo bi tareefein tum mujhe sunaate the, jo concern dikhaate the, ya koi choti si baat jo tum kehte the. Sab accha lagne lagaa. tumhari smile, tumhari baatein, tumhara andaaz, tum se judi har ek cheez acchi lagne lagi hai muje. Aur iss sab ka ehsaas mujhe pehle se hai. Lekin kabhi himmat nai thi ki issko ek naam de pau. Lekin aaj himmat bhi hai aur ehsaas bhi. Ki tum mera pyar ho, meri zindgi ho Abhijeet.. mera sab kuch. Aur tumhe insecure ya jealous hone ki zarrurat nai. Kyu ki aisa main kisi aur ke liye feel kar hi nai sakti..

_**Mil jaaye is tarah, do lehre jis tarah**_

_**O mil jaaye is tarah, do lehre jis tarah**_

_**Phir ho na judaa, haan yeh vaada raha**_

She smiles wiping happy tears flowing down her cheeks.

Tarika : arey dekha.. tum ko leke emotional kyu hojaati hu main. Ek baat bolo na kya feel karte ho mereliye? Jo bhi ho, Main chahti hu ki tum ek din mera haat thaam lo aur kaho ki.. Duty se zyada toh nahi, lekin karta hu main pyar tum se.. Aur yeh sunne keliye main zindgi bhar intezar kar sakti hu.

_**Tu tu hai vohi dil ne jisse apna kaha**_

_**Tu hai jahan main hoon vahan**_

_**Ab to yeh jeena tere bin hai saza**_

Brushes some more tears leaking from her eyes.

Tarika, smiling again : yeh toh bolo .. ab kaha ho tum? Hume dinner keliye jaana hai . yaad hai na?

Her mobile beeps and she smiles as reading his message.

_Aaj raat eight pm. Ready rehna._

Tarika, turning to the clock now : Arey seven pm. Oh my god! Mujhe tayyar hona parega.

She rushes to get ready.

* * *

**Abhi's home :**

Daya watches with a smile as Abhi is dusting his black coat.

Daya : Kya yar.. Kahi jaare ho?

Abhi doesn't reply. After taking a shower.. all he did was fiddling with his wardrobe.

Daya, more louder : Kahiii jaa re ho kya?

Abhi : Hein? Haan yar woh.. case solve hogayi toh socha tehelne jaounga.

Daya, knowing it's a lie: Achha. tik hai, main bhi chalunga..

Abhi , dropping his coat : Kyaa?

Daya, laughing now : Haan yar mera bhi mood fresh hojayega. Chal mein ready hojaata hu.

Abhi, scared : Areey nai. Daya... tu, tu kaisa aasakta hai?

Daya, teasing : Kyu nai aasakta?

Abhi : Woh.. ek puraana dost aanewala hai toh..

Daya : tera dost mera dost. Ab toh main zarur aaunga.

Abhi, sighing : yar Daya, samjha karo kabhi toh.

Daya : yar Abhi, sach bola karo kabhi toh...

Duo laugh.

Abhi wears his blazer, pockets his badge, revolver and Daya smiles.

Daya, teasing : Waise Abhijeet..

Abhi : uhmmm..

Daya : Kaha leke jaare ho Bhabhi ji ko?

Abhi : uh woh sunshine restaurant.

Daya, smiling : Oh..

Abhi, realizing his blunder : hein? Bhabhi.. are kaun bhabhi?

Daya : Arey Tarika aur kaun. I mean ab kab tak main use Tarika Tarika kehta rahunga bol? Shaadi karle usse!

Abhi : Ek minute.. Ek minute Daya, mujhe samjh mein nai aaraha. tumse kisne kaha ki main Tarika ji ko bahar milne wala hu? Aur yeh bhabhi ji kyu keh rahe ho? Aur shaadi?

Daya : Innocent mat bano. Freddy ne bataaya mujhe.. Ki aaj mere absence mein bureau mein kya hua..

Abhi : Kya hua?

Daya: Tarika ne dinner keliye bulaaya na tujhe.

Abhi, feeling shy : Aww woh..

Daya: Haan woh..

Abhi : Chor na Daya. Der hori hai mujhe..

Daya : tu itna sharmaata kyu hai? Kabhi Tarika se kyu nai kehte ki tum usse kitna pyar karte ho..

Abhi : uh woh..

Daya, goes on n on : Woh Kya? Usse kabhi khud kuch nai kehte. Aur jab ussey Kisi aur ke saat dekhte ho toh tujhhe jalan hojaati hai..

Abhi : Jalan? Daya mujhe jalan nai hota..

Daya : Aaj subah jo hua.. usse jalan kehte hai dost. Main kehta hu aaj dinner ke dauraan kehde apni dil ki baat.. Tarika thodi na thappad maaregi tere ko.

Abhi : Keh de dil ki baat? Daya main kaise usse koi waada karsakta hu.. Humari zindgi ka koi bharosa nai toh main kaise usse zindgi bhar saat dene ka waada..

Daya : Oh plzzz. Bahaana mat banaao. Kya ACP sir ne shaadi nai ki? Kya Freddy ne nai kiya.. Abhijeet baat saat hone ka hai. Ab yeh saat kab tak rahega ab bhagwaan hi jaane. Waise mujhe pata hai tum Tarika se apni dil ki baat kyu nai keh paate..

Abhi : Achha? Kyu?

Daya : Darpok ho tum..

Abhi, warning him : Dayaa..

Daya gets panicked as Abhi is ready to pounce on him but clock begins chiming and he laughs.

Abhi : Oh no.. Main late ho jaunga. Daya k bachhe tuje toh main..

Daya, laughing : Hahaha.. Jao Jao Abhijeet Bhabhi ji ko gussa mat dilaao, jao na..

Abhi huffs and rushes out grabbing his car keys.

* * *

_**End of chapter one. Next will be Date n confession part. Will be posting it soon.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Do review :D**_


	2. Date

_**Huge thank u to all amazing ppl who reviewed. Aditi, KD Di, dearest Adita and Qmione. Heres next part. Hope u all like dis one as well :D**_

_DATE_

**Eight fifteen PM :**

Someone rings Tarika's door bell.

Tarika, poking a finger in his chest oh so lightly: Oh yeh toh sach mein tum ho...

_**La, la la la la la, la la la la la la la**_

_**La, la la la la, la la la la la**_

_**Tu tu hai vohi dil ne jisse apna kaha**_

_**Tu hai jahan main hoon vahan**_

_**Ab to yeh jeena tere bin hai saza**_

_**O mil jaaye is tarah, do lehre jis tarah**_

_**Phir ho na judaa, haan yeh vaada raha**_

Abhi, confused : Matlub?

Tarika, blushing : Nai kuch nai. Mujhe lagaa veham hai.. tum itni jaldi kaise aagaye.

Abhi : Arey sorry ji. Woh aapke liye yeh kharid ke laara tha aur der hogayi.

He gives her a boquet.

Tarika : thank you Abhijeet. Andar aao na.

Abhi : Huh, nahi. Abhi hume bohot dur jaana hai. Chalien?

Tarika, gently placing the boquet on the table : Haan chalo.

They reach a lovely spot beside the beach.

Tarika : Itni dur aane ki kya zarurat hai Abhijeet?

Abhi : aaj toh special din hai Tarika Ji.. aur yeh jagah perfect hai iss mauk ke keliye..

_**Main aawaaz hoon to tu hai geet mera**_

_**Jahan se niraala manmeet mera**_

Tarika, internally : Aisa kya khaas hai aaj.. Kahi Abhijeet mujhse.. Na Na Tarika, too much expectation will result in heart break.

They walk towards their table which is located at a quiet place way from others. She looks around n finds there is no one else except for them.

Tarika, admiring the surroundings: yeh khuli hawaa, yeh samundar.. yeh jagaa kitni khubsurat hai na?

Abhi, Looking at her n then looking around : Haan bilkul aapki tarah..

_**Mil jaaye is tarah, do lehre jis tarah**_

_**O mil jaaye is tarah, do lehre jis tarah**_

_**Phir ho na judaa, haan yeh vaada raha**_

Tarika just gives him a shy smile. She could see he was being honest, it was written over his face. Is she so special for him? So special that he chose such an amazing place for their date? She looks away smiling. An official date, wow! Their evening had just began she was already on cloud nine. Only he could make her feel this way : happy, shy, excited, everything at once.

_**Tu tu hai vohi dil ne jisse apna kaha**_

_**Tu hai jahan main hoon vahan**_

_**Ab to yeh jeena tere bin hai saza**_

She decides to change the topic.

Tarika : Abhijeet.. Main isse pehle.. kisi k saat, I mean kisi larke k saat aise.. Aise dinner pe nai gayi. Woh aaj bhi Sayjog ek project k baare mein baat karraha tha aur India aaneke khushi mein treat dena chahta tha. Aur mera achha dost tha toh uske saat..

She looks up to see he's smiling down and her, waves of mirth dancing across his eyes. Is he happy just because she never went on a date?

_**Tujhe main jahan ki nazar se chura loon**_

_**Kahin dil ke kone mein tujhko chhupa loon**_

Abhi, still smiling : Achha..

Tarika, looking down : Haan..

A waiter comes there and Abhi shoos him off.

Abhi : Kuch das pandrah minute baad order karenge ok. thank you.

The waiter leaves.

Abhi : Waise kaha the hum? Haan toh yeh sab aap mujhse kyu keh rahi hai?

Tarika, feeling awkward : Woh bas.. aise hi.. Kehne ka mann karra tha.

_**Kabhi zindagi mein pade mushkilein to**_

_**Mujhe tu sambha le, tujhe main sambha loon**_

Abhi : Aap kisi aur k saat nai gayi. Lekin mere saat jaana chahti thi ?

It was as if he was teasing her.

Tarika, embarassed : Hmm.. nai aisi baat nai hai. Woh aaj hum saat lunch nai karpaye aur main apne dost ko udaas nai karna chahti..

Abhi : Waise main bhi apne doston k saat lunch dinner karna pasand karta hu. Lekin..

Her smile drops and she looks up. Abhi puts up a serious face.

Tarika : Lekin..

Abhi : Lekin aap ek larki hai.. aur .. hum.. aise..

Tarika, confused : Aur hum..

Abhi : Kaise kahu..

Tarika begins to feel where it's heading and smiles, waiting for him to continue. Abhi looks at her and he could see all the love she has for him and how hopeful they were.

Abhi : Aaj keh deta hu. Yeh.. yeh lunch karna, dinner pe jaana.. Lab mein meethi meethi baatein karna.. yeh sab, yeh sab main aur nai kasakta..

He watches as her expressions change from confusion to shock and anger.

Tarika : Kya.. K.. Kya matlub?

Abhi : Tarika Ji. I'm really sorry. Main yahi kehna chahta hu ki..

Tarika just couldn't stand anymore. She jumps to stand up and Abhi could feel the anger radiating from her.

Tarika : yahi kehna tha tumhe? yeh hai woh special baat?

He smiles. Oh she looks damn cute when she's angry.

Abhi : Actually haan yahi hai..

Her hopeful expression turns into a hurtful one.

Abhi goes on : yahi kehna tha mujhe. Aise, Aise kab tak karta rahunga aap k saat. Sach toh mujhe kehna hi tha..

She looks at him as he comes to stand in front of her. His eyes were just as honest as ever. So this is it? Her eyes become teary.. He's gonna end it even before it began. Why?

Tarika, in a low voice : K.. Kyu..

Abhi, with full honesty: Kyu ki pyar hogaya hai mujhe kisi se. Main.. Koi hai meri zindgi mein jisse main khud se zyada pyar karta hu. Aur jis ladki se main pyar karta hu.. usse yeh sab pasand nai ki, main kisi aur ladki k..

She's teary eyed now. She gasps unable to believe what he's saying. Why did he make his way in to her heart? Just to break it into pieces?

She turns away abruptly and begins walking off. She couldn't show her weakness, she will never break down in front of him.

Abhi, feeling bad now : Arey Tarika Ji rukiye na.. Kahan jaari hai? Meri baat abhi puri nai hui. Mujhe lagaa aap iss dost k liye khush hojayenge, lekin aap gussa hogayi. Aap jaanna nai chahengi ki kaun hai woh jisne humare dil chori ki?

Tarika, biting back tears : Mujhe kya farak padta hai..

Abhi : Come on Tarika Ji. Aisa mat kahiye. Main aapko itna dur leke aaya aur aap bina meri baat sune nai jaa sakti..

Tarika was feeling restless. All she wanted was to run away to a secluded place and cry. But yeah she wanted to know who this new girl was and how she managed to ruin years of their special bonding.

Tarika, turning to him, smiling a bit : K.. Kaun hai woh?

He smiles. His angel was such a brave girl. She managed to smile even while her heart was breaking inside. If Only she knew he could hear the sound of her heart.. and feel her pain. He hated himself for hurting her now..

Tarika : Bolo na..

Abhi : hmm.. tum usse jaanti ho.

Tarika, hiding her pain : CID mein kaam karti hai?

He nods.

Tarika : Mumbai mein?

Abhi : hmm.

Tarika : Inspector hai?

He shakes his head and smiles.

Abhi : nahi woh ek doctor hai. Forensic mein..

Her eyes become hopeful again.

Tarika, very low voice : Dikhne mein kaisi hai woh?

Abhi : Bohot khubsurat..

He tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear and she blushes.

Tarika could guess who this could be. She could see it in his smile.

_**O mil jaaye is tarah, do lehre jis tarah .. Phir ho na judaa, haan yeh vaada raha**_

Tarika, smiling a little : Uskaa naam?

She's still a little scared. He could see it in her eyes.

Abhi : Dr. Tarika..

He smiles widely and she gasps letting those tears that she was holding back fall freely. She was half smiling, half crying. Then she laughs and hits him playfully. He cups her face, wipes those tears. His eyes become moist too due to happiness. He had never been so happy. Never so lost in love.

Abhi : Tarika Ji. main chahta hu ki apni zindgi ke saare pal aap mere saat ghusare.. aap k upar kabhi koi musibat na aaye. Aur agar aaya Toh aap se pehle mujhe se saamna karne. Kabhi nai chahta ki aapke aankho mein aasu aaye, aur agar aaye toh unki nami meri ankhon mein mehsus ho. Main chahta hu ki meri har woh khushi aap ko mile aur aapke saare ghum mujhe. Kya aap mujhe ek mauka dengi?

Tarika, regaining her composure : y.. you! Abh.. Abhijeet k bacchhee!

She's angry now. He has proposed her after scaring her so much. How dare he! She reaches out showering punches over his chest. He laughs as her punches were all feathery light, each one full of love.

Tarika : tumne.. mujhe.. itna..daraaya. I hate you Abhijeet. Jhoot bolre the ki kisi aur se pyar karte ho...

She was emphasizing each word with a punch.

Abhijeet : hey oww. Arey shaant hojao.. Main sach hi keh raha tha..

He sees how She's smiling and engulfs her in a passionate hug.

Abhi : I'm sorry. I'm sorry maine Mazak kia. I love you..

She hugs him back smiling, burying her head in his chest.

Tarika, her eyes closed : I love you.

_**Tu tu hai vohi dil ne jisse apna kaha**_

_**Tu hai jahan main hoon vahan**_

_**Ab to yeh jeena tere bin hai saza**_

_**O la la la la la la, la la la la la la la la**_

_**Phir ho na judaa, haan yeh vaada raha**_

They both stand still for a while hugging each other, feeling contented.

Tarika, whispering : Kabhi Aise mazak mat karna..

Abhi : Nahi.. Kabhi nai karunga.

_**Yeh vaada raha**_


	3. Stolen moments of joy

**A/N :** All u amazing reviewers.. cid lovers, subhasree, Qmione, Cute Smile, Blue Fairy, srija, KD, 143CID-AbhiTarika, khushi, anamkhan283, n dearest Adita.. thanks so much for ur awesome response. I'm glad u all liked it, personally I felt dis fic was just an avg one, result of boredom.. but u all made me feel it's special. Of course I so love Abhirika as much as I love DUO. So hmm I will write some fics on duo like u asked. If time permits :D Hope u all like dis part. Enjoy ..

Hold on for a second!** U guys should imagine rain dance dearies.. I tried my best to describe it. Here's link to listen BG song... Its awesome song friends. Do listen. N u can watch too: jus remove excess dots in the link to watch.**

**youtube… com/watch?v=sfJGIYSEWcc**

**Warning : ** pure fluff and not so great chapter.

_**Stolen moments of joy **_

They both stand still for a while hugging each other, feeling contented.

**Tarika**, whispering : Kabhi Aise mazak mat karna..

**Abhi** : Nahi.. Kabhi nai karunga.

A few minutes pass. Tarika begins to feel shy and slightly parts from him, her head still hung low. He tries to ease the situation by joking around.

**Abhi** : Waise gussa jaldi aajata hai aapko. Kya karti agar main kisi aur k naam leta? Shayad dande se maarti mujh ko hein?

**Tarika**, in a serious tone : Nahi. Pehle usko maardaalti, fir khud ko..

**Abhi**, hurrying to place his finger over her lips : Nahi nahi. Main mazak karra tha. Kaisi baatein karri hai? Aisa kabhi mat kehna..

He pulls her into a hug.

**Abhi**, hugging her : Nai jeepaunga main aap k bina..

She nods and mumbles a sorry. He teases her again.

**Abhi** : Myy God! Kitni possessive hai aap?

She laughs. He joins her laughing along.

It was her turn to tease him.

**Tarika**, smiling : Waise ek baat toh hai jo meri samajh se bahar hai..

**Abhi** : Kya?

**Tarika** : yahi ki aaj itne saalon baad, kisi ne himmat ki apne dil ki baat kehne ki..

**Abhi**, embarrassed : Ah woh.. Is mein kaunsi nayi baat hai. Aap toh pehle se hi jaanti hai na ki main aapse…

**Tarika**, blushing : hmm lekin fir bhi. Aisa kya khaas hai aaj ke din jo tum seedhe Arjun ki tarah kehne chale aaye.

**Abhi**, back in flirty tone : Ab karein bhi toh kya karein? Aap aaj kal kuch zyada hi khubsurat lagrahi hai ki, aapse door raha nai jaata.

**Tarika**, thinking: jhoot. Kise patha confess karne k liye thoda sa jealousy ki zarrurat hai.

**Abhi**, thinking : Haye meri pari.. Kaise jaane deta tumhe. Kal ko koi aur Sanjyog aagaya toh?

**Tarika**, sensing his insecurity : Kal hi nai Abhijeet.. Kabhi bhi koi nai aasakta humare beech.

He's stunned. Did she jus read his mind? Of course she would have.

**Tarika** : tum se yeh baat sunne k liye main zindgi bhar wait kar sakti thi.

A genuine smile makes its way on his lips. And he feels blessed. He has never imagined he'd be so involved with her, let alone think his feelings would deepen this much. He just heard people say somewhere there is this special person made for you. He never believed it, but now she makes him believe it's true. She's the one for him. An angel sent by god. What would he do without her? He'd be lonely, So very lonely. Sure Daya has always made him feel at home. But she too became an important part of his life, So much important that his life would be nothing without her.

**Abhi**, teary eyed: thank you. Meri zindgi mein aane keliye, mujhe samajhne keliye, mera saat dene keliye aur.. aur mujhe jeena fir se sikhaane keliye, pyar ka sahi matlub samjhane keliye. I love.. I love you.

**Tarika**, with a heart melting smile : I.. feels shy.. you too!

**Abhi**, back to teasing : mujhe tik se sunayi nai diya.. aap ne kuch kaha?

**Tarika **, deciding to divert him: Chorro na. Waise kya keh rahe the tum. Aaj kal? Sirf aaj kal khubsurat lag rahi hu main? Pehle nai lagti kya?

She folds her arms showing mock anger and he reaches out to her.

**Abhi** : Are mar gaye. Aap humesha khubsurat hai. Aur aaj bilkul pari lag rahi hai iss saadi mein..

**Tarika **: Accha Ji. Isliye itna pyar aaraha hai aaj..

**Abhi** : haan toh. Magar Pyar toh humesha aata hai. Koi shak hai?

They share a cute eyelock, their eyes conveying so many unsaid feelings to each other. Their moment is broken by the waiter who arrives there. Abhi orders food and waiter leaves.

Tarika chuckles as she remembers their dinner date few years ago.

**Abhi**, confused : Kyu has rahi hai aap?

**Tarika**, laughing : Nai nahi. Kuch nai..

**Abhi** : Arey boliye hum b hasna chahenge..

**Tarika** : Woh.. Woh tumhe yaad hai na. Doh saal pehle hum dinner karre the tumhare ghar pe.

**Abhi **: Haan.

**Tarika** : Aur kitna achha khaana banaaya tumne. Mazaa agaya. I mean khaana banaana koi tum se seekhe. Gas on karo, bartan rakho aur..

She's laughing hard and he laughs seeing her.

**Tarika**, goes on: Aur.. restaurant walon ko phone lagaao.

**Abhi **: Hmm hasiye. Khoob hasiye. Waise, acchi tarah yaad hai aapko sab kuch.

**Tarika** : Haan yaad kaise nai hoga?

**Abhi** : Achha ji. Toh aapko yeh bhi yaad hoga maine uss din aapse kya kaha tha.

She blushes as she remembers shaadi k baad seekh jaounga n his indirect proposal.

**Tarika **: Achha kya? Mujhe kuch yaad nai aaraha hai ji..

**Abhi** : Aapko jhoot bolna aata nai hai ji. Maine kaha tha shaadi k baad khaana banaana seekh jaounga. Isliye aap mera mazak nai udaa sakti.

**Tarika** : Oh aur Kaun sikhayega tumhe Daya sir?

**Abhi**, flirty tone : Arey nahi. Meri wife aur kaun..

**Tarika**, blushing : tumhari wife?

**Abhi** : Haan..

**Tarika** : Agar ussne aapko nai sikhaaya aur aapka mazak udaaya toh?

**Abhi** : Arey nahi. Woh aisi nahi hai. Bohot achhi hai. Aur yu pighal jaati hai..

**Tarika** : Itna confidence..

**Abhi** : Haan full confidence hai mujhe aap k upar..

Before Tarika could feel shy, waiter returns serving their food. Abhi thanks him. They sit.

Tarika is amazed how he knew her so well. Everything served was her favourite. She notices he's not eating as she looks up.

**Tarika** : Kya hua? Khaoge ki nahi?

**Abhi** : Hmm.. khaunga. Agar aap mujhe khilaaye toh.

**Tarika** : Haha. Very funny. Jaldi khaalo. Bhool gaye kal office bhi jaana hai. Gyarah baje hue hai dekho.

He's adamant n she gives in feeding him a spoonful of palao. She is about to feed him another and he bends away from her. She's sitting across the table across him, struggling to reach his mouth.

**Tarika** : Kya hai yeh. Abhijeet jaldi karo na hume wapas jaana hoga.

**Abhi**, hurt tone : Badi jaldi hai aapko wapis jaane ki.. Nahi aap yaha mere paas aake khiladijiye. Warna main nai khaanewala.

**Tarika** : Hmfph.

She goes to stand beside him and offers him food.

**Tarika** : yeh lo..

**Abhi** : uhmm.. Pehle aap yaha baithiye..

He pulls her down. She squeaks as she finds herself sitting in his lap, facing him. Her eyes widen at the sudden turn of events. She has been this close to him only in her dreams.

**Tarika**, blushing like a teen : Abh.. Abhijeet! Kya karre ho?

**Abhi **: Arey main baithe rahu aur aap khadi rahengi toh kaisa chalega?

She smiles looking way.

**Abhi** : Ab muskuraati rahengi ya mujhe khilaayenge bhi?

She feeds him a spoonful and shivers as he wraps his arms around her waist.

**Tarika** : Abhijeet! Kya hai yeh.. Chodo mujhe koi dekhlega toh kya sochega?

**Abhi**, looking around : Mujhe toh koi nai dikh raha. Aur koi aayega bhi nai. Sab ko jo bhagaadi ..

Oops he spilled the beans.

**Tarika** : Kya?

**Abhi**, fumbling: Ah woh..

**Tarika** : Kya Abhijeet? Sirf apneliye tumne bichaare logon ko yaha se bhagaaya, tabhi toh mujhe ajeeb laga ki yaha kyu koi nai hai. Ab samjhrahi hu main..

**Abhi** : Arey relax. Banduk nai dikhaaya maine kisi ko. Yeh jagah maine book kia hai..

**Tarika**, surprised : yeh pura restaurant? Lekin.. Kyu itna kharcha..

**Abhi** : Kyu kya Tarika Ji? Aapkeliye meri jaan haasir hai..

**Tarika**, smiling widely : Waise sahi kaha tha maine uss din. Lucky hai woh larki jiski tumse shaadi hogi. Aur main kitne ache karam kiye honge joh tum mujhe mile ho, tumhara pyar mila hai…

Few tears escape her eyes n he brushes them off.

**Abhi **: Lucky toh main hu. Aur agar aap aisi hi mere upar baitke mujhe khaana nai khilaaogi toh jaldi unlucky hojaunga. Bohot bhari hai aap.. dikhne mein slim lagti hai. Fir..

She glares n hits him playfully, then feeds him completely. When he's full, he feeds her too. Tarika was sure she would never ever forget that night. Little did she know, there's more to come. Tarika keeps smiling occasionally pulling his leg going on and on about how jealous he was that morning and how she'd have strangled him if he had loved someone else.

**Abhi **: Jealous? Aur main? Kabhi nahi..

**Tarika**, laughing : Abhi tum jealous feel karre the! Mujhe mere bachpan k dost k saat dekh ke..

**Abhi** : Haso haso. Waise woh.. woh gaya ki nai?

**Tarika **: Nahi..

Abhi feels restless.

**Tarika** : Are baba mazak tha. Woh chala gaya..

He smiles, they discuss some general stuff. Abhijeet feels like he was the luckiest man. He is glad he confessed. Had he not, he'd have missed her smile, her blush, her anger and he'd have never known how much she loved him. She is laughing, he smiles seeing her.

**11pm :**

They prepare to leave. Abhi is driving the car, Tarika sitting beside him enjoying the view. A comfortable silence fills the scene. Few minutes pass. Suddenly there is some problem.

Their car screeches to a halt. They get down. Abhi feels something went wrong with the engine. Tarika is worried about the situation while Abhi softly says main hu na. It begins to rain. She jumps to open the car door n get inside but he holds her hand stopping her.

She smiles.

**Tarika** : Kya karre ho Abhijeet?

Abhi was feeling bad how he made her cry a while ago. He needed to do whatever it takes him to make her super happy. He wanted to make this date even more memorable.

**Abhi** : Kuch nai. Aap dance karna chahengi mere saat?

She chuckles.

**Tarika** : Abhijeet hum bheeg jayenge. Aur yeh Kya.. tumhe dance aur barish dono pasand nai na?

**Abhi** : Haan par aapko pasand hai. Aur

**Tarika** : are wah inspector saab ko boho**t **pyar aaraha hai mere upar..

**Abhi** : haan aapko kitna sataaya maine.. I wanna do something to make up for that.

**Tarika **: Par woh toh tum kar chuke ho aur.. yaha kaise dance karenge? Beech sadak pe? Aur music bhi nai hai.

Abhi holds her both hands. She smiles noticing it was just deserted road having a dead end. Did Abhi purposefully..

**Abhi** : Music toh hawaa mein hai.

_**Hai tu kaha, kaha hai tu**_

_**Ajau mein jaha hai tu**_

_**Is dil mein dhadkano mein**_

_**Hain tu hi tu...**_

**Link : /watch?v=sfJGIYSEWcc**

She frowns, then smiles. He twirls her around and hugs her from behind. She shivers both due to his closeness and cold.

_**Hai jaan tu, jaha hai tu**_

_**Mein hu jaha waha hai tu**_

_**Kaise tujhe bata doon...**_

_**Kya kya hai tu..**_

He starts humming a tune swaying sideways and makes her sway along with him. It's raining really heavy, they are drenched from head to toe almost instantaneously. He turns her around and gently pushes back her wet hair sprawled across her face using one hand while other is firmly wrapped around her waist. She runs managing to get out of his grip . He chases her around. She hides behind a tree but he catches her. She smiles giving up. They hold hands, enjoying the rain.

_**Yaar ha tu , pyaar hai tu**_

_**Arzoo tu, zoostaju tu**_

_**Zindagi tu , bandegi tu**_

_**Rab mera tu, sab mera tu**_

He pulls her into a hug. She shivers.

**Abhi **: thand lagri hai? Aur nai bheegna aapko?

She nods. He removes his coat and holds it over both of them like an umbrella. ( Imagine aashiqui 2 scene here ) . He leans closer, their noses touching. She has her eyes closed. He closes his eyes. They both stand that way listening to the sound of water droplets combined with steady beating of their hearts.

_**Adhi adhoore jaisi lagti hai zindagani**_

_**Jo saath mein mere na tu**_

_**Karte hai har ghari hum khudse baate tumhari**_

_**Har dum khayalon mein hai tu**_

It was pure bliss. Both of them could feel each other's emotion. A strong breeze knocks them, Tarika shivers letting out a small squeak. He realizes she needs the coat more than him, stepping back he wraps his coat around her shoulders. He the gently lifts up her pallu and drapes it around her head. She smiles once again, her eyes reflecting unspoken love she has for him.

_**Aja tujhe bata doon...**_

_**Pass a tujhe baata doon..**_

_**Phir se tujhe bata doon**_

_**Kya kya hai tu...**_

**Tarika**, shivering a bit : Isse nahi chalega Abhijeet. Geele hogaye hum. mujhe.. mujhe ghar jaana hai. Mera mann karra hai ki main isi tarah rahu tumhare saat magar.. yeh mausam..

**Abhi **: Gaadi kharab hai. Aur ghabraa kyu rahi ho? Main hu na..

_**Yaar hai tu pyaar hai tu**_

_**Arzoo tu, zoostaju tu**_

_**Zindagi tu, bandegi tu**_

_**Rab mera tu, sab mera tu**_

_**Sab mera tu...sab mera...**_

They see a hut a little distance from the road. Abhi pushes his car to a side and locks it. He takes her hand into hisand guides her to the place. He lights a fire using the firewood, matches present there.

**Abhi** : Lagta hai kisi ne camping ki hai yaha. Chalo humara kaam hogaya.

**Tarika, feeling cold** : Main zara aur firewood leke aati hu.

She climbs up over a rickety ladder while trying to grab the firewood she loses her balance only to fall into his arms.

_**Tere liye bana mein**_

_**Mere liye bane tu**_

_**Sara jahaan ye jaanle**_

She opens her eyes finds him smiling down at her. She carefully places her feet on ground as he puts her down. She glances up at him. Cupping her face, he leans closer and she dashes off to standstaring at the door blushing.

_**Dil me tumhi base ho  
Sasoon mein ghul gaye ho  
Tum to ho barkar jaan se**_

He ruffles his hair, amused at his own antics. No wonder a reserved person like him is behaving this way. Love is magical. A person can never help but be drawn to his loved one.

He moves to place his hand over her shoulder from behind. She tenses up, he quickly pulls back shaking his head.

**Abhi**, smiling : Arey yaha aake baithiye na. It's warm near the fire.

She turns and smiles back. She sits on the broken sofa a little far from him. He smiles at her antics. He finds her shivering and scoots closer. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder he hugs her from one side so that she could feel warm. Resting her head on his chest, she snuggles closer.

_**Yaar hai tu, pyaar hai tu**_

_**Arzoo tu, zoostaju tu**_

_**Zindagi tu, bandagi tu**_

_**Rab mera tu, sab mera tu...**_

Though she feels a little awkward, she manages to thank him.

**Abhi** : thank you kisliye Ji. And Nervous ho?

**Tarika** : thoda sa..

**Abhi** : Arey Nervous Kyu ho Tarika Ji? Main hi hu..

**Tarika** : Haan Par.. Nervous in a good way, I can say. tum mere itne paas ho. Aur hum yaha is anjaan jagah mein.. akele..

He chuckles observing the blush spreading across her cheeks.

**Tarika** : But I can get used to it.. u know..

He smiles as she looks down.

**Abhi** : Uhmm.. I know u will. Bandhi hui ho aap mujhse

**Tarika:** Nahi main kisi se bandhi hui nahi hu. Par main chahti hu ki main bandhi rahu tum se, aur tum isi tarah mere paas raho..

_**Zindagi tu, bandagi tu**_

_**Rab mera tu, sab mera tu...**_

**Abhi** : na uh. Sardi hojayegi mujhe aur aapko bhi..

she glares at him n he asks her to continue.

**Tarika **: Aur aise mauke mujhe baar baar mile..

**Abhi** : Kaise mauke?

**Tarika**, blushing : tumhare saat waqt ghusarne ke mauke..

**Abhi** : Oh woh mauke toh aapko milte rahenge. Aap ko apni puri zindgi jo bitaani hai mere saat..

_**Sab mera tu..**__**  
**_She smiles and hugs him tighter n slowly dozes off into deep slumber.

**Five AM :**

Abhijeet wakes up, cursing himself for dozing off. He should have kept his eyes open. He could he be so careless? He glances down at Tarikas sleeping form. He checks his watch and feels relieved he had dozed off just for half an hour which is not bad. He lifts her up in his arms. Gently placing her down in the car, he apologises.

**Abhi** : Sorry Tarika Ji. Aapke saat thoda aur waqt ghusaarne keliye aapse jhut bolna pada. Gaadi toh theek hai. I wish aapko sardi na hojaye

She stirs in her sleep. He proceeds to drive.

**Six AM :**

He gently wakes her up. She's confused for a second.

**Tarika** : humm.. Main yaha?

He Shrugs.

**Abhi** : Woh, Gadi tik hogayi. Aur aap apne ghar k saamne hai.

Tarika remembers all events of prev night and smiles.

**Tarika** : lekin mechanic mila kahan se aur.. aao na coffee peeke jao.

**Abhi** : Maine khud gaadi tik kiya. Aap thodi der araam kijiye. Bureau mein milte hai..

She watches as he pulls his car out of drive way.

**Eleven AM, Bureau.**

CID team is in forensic lab. Salunkhe, Tarika as usual observing a dead body.

**Abhijeet**, with a cute smile : Kaise hui iski maut? Salunkhe saab.. arey aap nai. Tarika Ji aap bataayiye na.

Daya, Pankaj, Rajat, Purvi smile. Salunkhe fumes.

**Tarika**, smiling : Haan. Woh Abhijeet iski maut.. *sneeze* doob k marne se nai.. *sneeze* magar.. *sneeze*

**Abhi** : Arey aapko dhyaan rakhna chaiye.. *sneeze* Sardi hogayi na? Aur aap *sneeze* Main *sneeze*

Daya and everyone raise a brow.

**Abhi** : Arey *sneeze*.. sab aise kyu dekh rahe hai.. main bhi insaan hu. Mujhe bhi sardi.. *sneeze* ho sakti hai..

Daya rolls his eyes. Pankaj is confused.

**Pankaj** : Purvi dono ko ek saat Sardi..

**Purvi**, smiling : Na jaane yeh kaise hogaya..

ACP barges in. Salunkhe helps Tarika wid her explanation and everyone leave.

Wiping her nose, Tarika finds a piece of paper left on the table. She opens it and smiles.

It was a note addressed to her from Abhi.

_**Aaj shaam ko office ke baad, adrag chai aapke ghar mein? Darwaza ki taraf dekho.**_

She looks up. He's standing by the door with Daya behind him. He mouths what. She mumbles a yes and nods. He grins and leaves the lab only to bump into Daya.

**Daya** : Kya yar apna pyar milgaya toh bhulaa diya iss dost ko? Kal puri raat gayab hogaye..

**Abhi** : Arey woh gadi kharab hogai kal. Aur mere dost, tujhe bhala kaise bhul sakta hu main? Aaj luch karenge saat mein ok?

**Daya** : Sirf lunch? Matlab aaj shaam ko fir se?

Abhi jus hits him playfully. Setting all this aside he once again slips into duty mood. That is till he meets her again of course.

Meanwhile Salunkhe Saab is confused.

**Salunkhe**, thinking : Dono ko ek saat sardi kaise hogayi aur kal raat ko uska phone bhi nai lagraha tha.. Patha lagaana parega ki chakkar kya hai!

**A/N :** I know this chapter is awful one. Hai na? This is supposed to be last chapter but I decided to add some more. I want to add another part which will have Salunkhe sir ka planning to expose Abhirika. Do u want me to continue? Lemme know.

**Thanks for reading. Do drop in a review plz. **


	4. Pyaar ke side effects

**A/N : **Hello friends. Finally my brain started working and here is result. I thank all those amazing people who reviewed including guests n my fellow writers and friends. Hope you all like dis chap as well. **Joote chappal nai maarne ka XD** Enjoy..

**Warning: Fluffy n pointless**.. **:P **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Chap four: Pyaar ke side effects**

_Continued from previous chapter…_

Daya and Abhijeet leave forensic lab owing to a new case. They find dead body of a middle aged man who was found murdered in his own office during mid-night. It is shifted to Forensic lab.

An hour later Abhijeet finds himself standing beside Tarika surrounded by other CID officers. Doctor Salunkhe asks Tarika to explain how the death happened. Abhi smiles at her as she proceeds to explain what the forensic team found, her one hand holding tweezers. He holds her other hand from under the table.

**Freddy:** Aadhi raat ko koi nahi tha jab iska khoon hua. Aur aap kehrahi hai sham ko hi khoon hogaya. Kaise Dr. Tarika?

Tarika is nervous because Abhi isn't letting go of her hand.

**Tarika**, turning to Abhijeet: Freddy sir.. Chodiye na..

**Freddy:** aise kaise hua hai Salunkhe Sir? Aap bathaayiye na…

**Tarika:** Freddy sir.. Maine kaha chodiye!

Abhi smiles. He knew she is asking him to leave and not Freddy.

**Freddy**, confused : Arey maine kaha pakad k rakha hai tumhe..

ACP fumes.

**ACP:** Hogaya.. Ab hum kuch kaam ki baatein karein?

**Salunkhe:** Haan Boss. Tarika tik keh rahi hai. Is aadmi ka maut sham ko hi hogaya tha. Dikhao Tarika..

Abhi is leisurely drawing patterns on her palm and she groans.

**Salunkhe**: Kya hua Tarika..

**Tarika:** Kuch nai sir. Aap log yaha dekhiye.. Isske skin ek dum.. um.. woh..

She uses one hand to point to the injuries and his skin which has changed colour.

Abhi still doesn't leave her hand n she finds it hard to focus.

**Tarika**: Isske marne ka time.. sham ko… umm ..

She looks around nervously.

**Abhi:** Aage boliye na. Sab log sunn rahe hai..

She glares then smiles awkwardly. Taking a deep breath she continues.

**Freddy:** Arey, Dr. Tarika aap k haat ko kya hua?

**Tarika**: Woh sir.. choti si chot lag gayi bas..

She pinches Abhis hand. He lets go off her hand grimacing a bit.

**Salunkhe:** Ab isse kya hua hai?

**Abhi,** embarrassed: Sir woh kuch nahi. Shayad cheeti hogi…

**Salunkhe**: Forensic lab mein cheeti?

**ACP:** Aaj koi bhi kaam nahi karna chahta hai kya? Kaam pe dhyan do Sab..

**Abhi:** ji Sorry sir.

Abhirika don't look at each other. Tarika finishes her explanation. Salunkhe sir moves towards window answering a call . Everyone leave as it is lunch time.

Tarika glares at Abhijeet and is about to follow them when he holds her hand again.

**Tarika:** Kya hai?

She wants to be mad at him. But the moment she looks at him her lips form into a smile.

**Abhijeet**: Uff shukar hai gussa thanda hogaya aapka..

She smiles again.

**Tarika**, trying to free her hand: Chodo mujhe.. main abhi bhi gussa hu. Jaldi Bolo Kya hai..

**Abhi:** Aaj sham ko .. yaad hai na?

**Tarika**, smiling: Haan hai..

**Abhi:** Shaam ko office k baad. OK?

**Tarika:** OK baba jao.. chod mujhe.

**Abhi**: Bolo ki gussa nahi ho..

**Tarika:** Haan nahi hu. Ab khush? Jaao na..

**Abhi:** Arey Salunkhe sir bhi nahi hai, mujhe thoda toh mauka k faida uthaane do na..

He proceeds to hug her. She breaks free blushing.

**Tarika,** warning tone: woh aate hi honge Abhi. Aur duty k dauraan bhi shuru hogaye tum?

**Abhi**, flirt tone: Kya karein ji.. Aap se dur raha nahi jaata..

Tarika smiles despite herself. Salunkhe can hear her talking with someone. Tarika pulls her hand back from his grip. Abhirika keep looking into each other's eyes.

**Tarika:** Achha ji? Lekin rehna parega. Duty first hai na? Ab jaao.. lunch nai karna hai Daya sir k saat?

He sighs taking a deep breath.

**Tarika**: Jao.. Abhijeet isse pehle koi aajaye jaao na..

Salunkhe ends the call. Abhi leaves after waving to her.

Tarika picks up her mobile and jumps when she hears someone approach her.

**Tarika:** Sir… A.. Aap ?

**Salunkhe:** Haan. Main canteen jaara hu. Par yeh bataao Kisse baatein kar rahi thi?

**Tarika**, embarrassed: Sir.. woh ek..

Meanwhile ACP comes and pulls his friend along.

**ACP:** Chal coffee peethe hai yar. Mere paas pura din nahi hai tereliye…

Tarika heaves a sigh of relief.

**Six PM:**

The case is as usual solved. Well almost solved. There is some guy, criminal's partner in crime who needs to be caught in Pune. CID team needs to leave for Pune. Abhi curses his bad luck. Freddy complains he wants to go home. ACP sir hears him complaining.

**ACP:** Kya kaha Freddy?

**Abhi:** Sir Freddy keh raha hai… iss doosre criminal ko pakarne ka kaam toh na CID pune ka hua na..

**Freddy, shocked:** Aisa maine kab kahan hai sir?

**Abhi, glaring:** Abhi toh kaha tum ne?

Daya smiles. He can guess why Abhi is doing drama.

**Daya**: Abhijeet aisa tum keh rahe ho ya Freddy?

**Abhi, giving margaye look:** Nahi nahi.. Main kyu kahunga. Aisa Freddy ne hi..

**ACP:** Bas Bas.. Na jaane sab ko kya hua hai aaj. Chalne ki tayyar karo Daya aur suno sab log, aadhe ghante mein nikalna hoga hume..

Abhi groans. Daya nods.

Tarika leaves on Salunkhe sir's insistence as she is feeling feverish. She grimaces as she sees Abhijeet's message that he's leaving for Pune.

_**Sorry jaan adrag chai kabhi aur… Pune k liye nikalna hai mujhe.**_

She feels bad. why should duty always come first? Well, it should. He is a CID officer and she should not expect too much from him. She smiles again and replies him.

_**Koi baat nahi Abhi.**_ _**Tik hai Kabhi aur.. take care. I will wait for u..**_

_**. . . /. . /. . . **_

**A day later **

**Seven AM:**

CID team is back. Daya is fast asleep as they returned that early morning. Abhi however decides to leave early. He is sure he can meet Tarika there. She likes to start her day early. He goes straight there planning to surprise her.

**Forensic Lab:**

Abhi enters the lab. He notices Salunkhe saab has still not arrived. He beams as he spots Dr. Tarika going through the drawers in her desk.

**Abhi,** smiling: Surprise!

She looks up smiling.

**Abhijeet tum kab aaye?**

Oh god knows how much he missed her smile, her sugary sweet voice. He just didn't know how he used to stay away from her but ever since their confession, he just couldn't. Not even for a while.

He was so much lost in her thoughts that he was imagining her everywhere. Right now he fails to notice its Dr. Salunkhe he is talking to.

**Salunkhe,** Abhi is imagining him as Tarika all along: arey .. Kya baat hai aaj badi jaldi aagaye?

Abhi proceeds to hug her from behind. Or should I say hug him? You guys should imagine this scene. It's going to be funny.

**Salunkhe,** shocked: Kya kar rahe ho Abhijeet? Chodo mujhe!

**Abhi:** God maine aapko kitna miss kiya, patha hai? Bohot zyada. Aap ne mujhe miss kia?

Salunkhe is shocked. He desperately tries to get out of his grip.

**Salunkhe:** Abhijeet Kya kar rahe ho? Chodo..

He breaks free from Abhi's hug and glares at him.

**Abhi, pouting:** lagta hai aapne mujhe miss nahi kia.

**Salunkhe, confused:** Kaisa Mazak hai yeh Abhijeet? tum jaante ho tum kya karre ho? Forensic lab mein ho tum..

**Abhi**, still imagining Salunkhe as Tarika: Patha hai ji. Lekin karein bhi toh kya karein aap se dur jaane ka mann hi nahi karta. Patha nahi isse pehle main kaise aap se dur rehta tha.. ab toh aap ko dekhe bina, aapse baat kiye bina, ek pal k liye bhi raha nai jaata. Main chahta hu ki aap aise hi mere saat rahe, har waqt.. har pal.. aur saara din aise hi main aapko dekta rahu.

Salunkhe looks at him as if he has gone mad.

**Salunkhe**: Abhijeet tum paagal hogaye ho!

**Abhi**, smiling: Bilkul. dil toh paagal hai ji.

**Salunkhe:** Hosh mein aao Abhi..

**Abhi**: Achha ok. Aap gussa hogayi? I know.. aapko maine phone nai kia. Isliye na.. Main sirf aapko surprise karna chahta tha. Aap ka gussa thanda karne keliye kya karu? Dance karengi mere saat?

**Salunkhe, banging his head:** Dance? Lab mein? Koi mujhe bachao..

Salunkhe proceeds to leave the lab vexed with him. But Abhi holds his hand twirls him around and places a soft kiss on top of his hand.

Salunkhe had enough.

At same time Tarika enters the lab. She is a little ill. So she asked Salunkhe sir to go early, reason why Salunkhe sir is in lab.

Abhi keeps giving Salunkhe a loving look and he screams.

**Salunkhe**: ABHIJEET!

Abhi snaps back. He realizes he is holding Dr. Salunkhe's hand and jumps letting go of it as if he received an electric shock.

**Salunkhe:** Bas karo yeh Mazak Abhijeet. Bohot hogaya…

**Abhijeet**, embarrassed n shocked: S.. S… Salunkhe.. Sir… A.. Aap? Yaha?

**Salunkhe:** Agaye hosh mein?

**Abhi:** Dr. T.. Tarika.. kaha hai?

**Salunkhe:** Tarika nai aayi hai aaj. Aane mein thodi der lagegi usko..

He gives a killer look and Abhi shivers. He looks around and spots his angel who's confused.

**Abhi:** kya? Sir.. I'm sorry.. Main… Wo..

Tarika decides to intervene.

**Tarika**: Good morning sir. Abhijeet subah subah tum yaha? Kya hua? Sir Sab tik hai na?

**Salunkhe:** Kuch bhi tik nai hai Tarika..

**Tarika**, confused: Sir aapko kya hua hai?

**Salunkhe**, angry now: Kya hua hai? Yeh pucho ki kya nahi hua hai Tarika..

**Abhi**: Sir..

**Salunkhe:** Tum toh kuch bolo hi mat. Abhijeet.. Just leave the lab.

**Abhi:** hello Tarika ji aap ..

**Salunkhe**, cuts him off: Abhijeet leave! Tarika, Apne iss pagal aashiq ko yaha se jaane keliye kaho.

Tarika is confused n is feeling bad for Abhi.

**Abhi:** Sir... meri baat toh..

**Salunkhe** screams: I said LEAVE! Dobara iss lab mein kadam mat rakhna. Ab mein ek minute bhi isse yaha bardasht nai kar sakta..Warna main dhakke marke bahar..

**Abhi**: jaa raha hu sir..

Abhi leaves the lab looking a little hurt.

He dashes out in anger and takes a deep breath. He is now outside CID office cursing himself for is foolish behaviour. Daya reaches there and notices him.

**Abhi,** thinking : Na jaane yeh sab kaise hogaya. Main Tarika ji ko itna miss karra tha ki mujhe lab mein, har jagah wohi dikhaayi de rahi hai. Salunkhe sir ko muu kaise dikhaunga main…

**Daya:** Kya hua yar? Tu tik hai na? Bolo..

Before he can ask further the matter he receives a call.

**Daya:** Kya ek aur laash? Kahan pe..

_Another new case ?_

Abhi shakes his head and gets ready for his duty.

**. . / . . / . .**

**Nine AM, Forensic Lab**.

The dead body found is sent to Forensic lab. As usual CID team is asked to visit the lab to get the details of it.

**ACP:** Darwaaza andar se band hai..

**Everyone:** Kya? Forensic lab ka door band hai?

Before entering the lab, Freddy notices a sign board hanging on the door.

**Freddy:** Sir, yaha pe dekhiye Sir. Ek.. sign board lagaa hua hai. No…. entry.. for Abhijeet.. Sir yeh kya likha hai sir? ( Laughing ) Abhjeet sir aapkeliye aaj se entry band hogaya hai.

Abhi groans. So this means Salunkhe sir dint forgive him.

**ACP:** yeh Salunkhe bhi na? kaise Mazak karleta hai kabhi kabhi.. Chalo andar sab log..

All of go inside as ACP uses a spare key. Salunkhe fumes as he gets a glimpse of Abhi.

**Salunkhe,** fuming: tum.. tum yaha kyu aaye ho? Padhe likhe nai ho kya Abhijeet? Tum dekh nai sakte ki Maine waha pe ek sing board rakha hai.

**ACP:** Salunkhe kya hogaya hai tujhe yar? Hume lagaa yeh mazak hai..

**Salunkhe:** hmm.. aap sab ko yeh laga hoga ki yeh mazak hai. Lekin yeh.. aapke yeh officer ko patha hai ki yeh Mazak nai hai..

**ACP**: Kya hua hai Saluknhe?

**Salunkhe**: Pradyuman please! Apne Iss officer ko bahar bhej do plz..

**ACP:** Lekin..

**Salunkhe**: Pradyuman bas! Ab Abhijeet ko main apne lab mein aur bardasht nai karsakta. Isse kaho ki mere lab se door rahe aur mere assistant se bhi..

Abhi is embarrassed n keeps staring at the floor.

**Freddy:** Sir lekin Abhijeet sir ne aisa kya kar diya jo aap itna gussa hogaye hai?

**Daya**: Sir Abhjeet baccha hai. Usko leke aap..

Salunkhe shakes his head.

**ACP:** yar agar tu mujhe nai bataayega toh kaise patha chalega ki Abhijeet ne kiya kya hai?

**Salunkhe:** Kya kia hai? Are Pradyuman agar tujhe patha chala ki tumhare officer ne kya kia toh tum use lab se kya, CID se bahar bhej doge..

**ACP, shocked**: Kya?

**Freddy, shocked as well:** Abhijeet sir ne itna bada guna kiya?

**Abhi:** Freddy yar! Tu thodi der apna muu band rakhega please?

**Freddy:** Sorry sir.

**Abhi:** Salunkhe sir.. Maine sorry bola na..

**Salunkhe:** tum se main baat nahi karna chahta.. tumne mere saat.. just leave!

Abhi gives a puppy look to tarika. Tarika shakes her head giving a sad look. And he walks off from lab.

**. . . . . .** **.**

**A while later..**

**Tarika**: Freddy sir Abhijeet kaha hai?

**Freddy:** Shayad bahar gaye honge, hawaa khaane keliye..

Outside, she notices he is standing with a sad expression on his face with Daya beside him.

**Abhi:** yar akela chor de muje..

Meanwhile Daya sees Tarika rushing to Abhi n steps aside giving them some privacy

**Daya:** lo bhai! Tarika aagayi. Baat karlo..

Tarika smiles at Daya and goes to stand beside Abhi.

**Tarika**, cheering him up: Good morning Abhijeet!

**Abhi:** bad morning hai aaj..

**Tarika**, **placing a hand on his shoulder: **kya? Bolo na kya hai?

Abhi is silent.

**Tarika:** Salunkhe sir ko itna gussa dilaadiya. Mujhe aane main thodi der hogayi aur…

**Abhi:** Aaj hi der se aana tha aapko? Patha hai main aapko kitna miss karra tha?

**Tarika**, smiling: Aww toh saheb iss baat se gussa hai! Abhi maine bhi tumhe bhot miss kia. Chota sa kaam tha isliye der hogayi..

**Abhi,** frustrated: tumhare der se aane se kitni badi aafat aagayi mere upar, tum jaanti nai ho..

**Tarika:** Bolo toh kya hua hai?

**Abhi**: Woh..

He explains her what happened or let's say a part of it. No he would not say he kissed Salunkhe sirs hand.

Tarika starts laughing. Abhi is embarrassed.

**Tarika,** laughing more: Abhi tumne.. Salunkhe sir k saat. Oh my god! Haha haaha..

**Abhi** hurt tone: Achha mere upar hasne keliye aayi ho yaha?

**Tarika:** Sorry.. sorry Abhijeet. Dil se sorry. Salunkhe sir ke gussa ko toh tum jaante hi ho na. Kal tak sab kuch tik hojayega. Tumhe main iss tarah maayus nai dekh sakti.

He huffs, his expressions still clouded by hurt.

**Tarika**, holding his hand: Ab thoda haso na.. smile..

**Abhi:** Nai aata mujhe smile karna!

**Tarika:** tum karoge Abhijeet!

**Abhi:** Plz.. Main smile nai karunga.

**Tarika:** you r smiling now! You r going to smile..

**Abhi:** NO!

**Tarika:** yes. Aaraha hai tumhare chehre pe, ek chota sa pyara sa, halka sa muskaan..

**Abhi:** Nai aaraha hai! Nai smile karna hai mujhe!

**Tarika**: Abhi please. A small one. Thoda sa.. mere liye? Yes..

He looks at her, his lips moving to form a smile.

**Tarika,** smiling widely: yes.. its coming. Coming..

He chuckles.

**Tarika,** joining him: Agaya! Dekha aasaan tha..

**Abhi **hugs her tightly: tumhare bina main kya karta? Aise hi rahogi na mere saat?

**Tarika:** waada. Aur kaisa sawal hai yeh? Main humesha tumhare saat hu. Aur aagey bhi rahungi. Tum kabhi mujhse dur nai jaoge na?

He looks into her eyes which were teary. His own eyes become moist.

**Abhi:** Kabh nahi. Waada hai yeh mera.

And he hugs her again, kissing her forehead when someone coughs.

They spot Daya at a distance and notice that they are in front of CID office hugging each other.

**Tarika**: Daya sir.. Aap kab.. aaye?

**Daya **: Sorry tarika. Main gaya nai tha.. Yahi khada tha. Abhi kitna mayus tha. Lekin aappne badi aasani se uska mood tik kar dia hai.

**Tarika:** Umm.. uh.. main. Salukhe sir mujhe dhundh rahe honge.. mujhe jaana hai.

She dashes off blushing and Abhi just smiles.

**Abhi,** smiling now: Kitna sharmaati hai yeh?

**Daya:** bilkul tum pe gaye hai! Waise lagta hai baat bohot aage badh gayi hai. Nahi?

**Abhi:** yar Daya tu shuru mat kar plz. Investigation karne chalein?

**Daya**: Chalo..

All day long Abhi is in good mood thanks to tarika and her efforts. That evening as soon as case is solved Abhi plans to spend some time with her. He types a message.

_**Kyu na aaj sham ko hojaaye Adrak chai aapke ghar mein? Uss din possible nai hua na…**_

He beams as tarika replies him quickly.

_**Ok.. Aaj sham ko. Bhul mat jaana :D**_

**. . . . . . / / / / / / . . . . . . / / / / / / . . . . . . .**

**A/N: **Okay. Not so good chapter I know. Salunkhe sir is a bit rude here in this chap. But believe me, I adore Salunkhe saab as much as I adore Abhirika. So he will come around don't worry. **Next chapter will have Abhirika romance, adrag chai.. n well some suspense.** What will Salunkhe sir do now that he knows Abhirika are so much in love?

Well you guys have to wait..

**Next chap will be better, I promise. So keep reading.**

**N review plz. **

Dear guest: I will defo write a Dareya fic as soon as dis one is finished. Thanks again for your reviews.


	5. Adrag Chai and consequences

**A/N : **Hello friends. It's me Pri again here. I am upset, isske do reasons hai. First one CID has become biweekly again. Second, FWP are ignoring Abhirika in their episodes. Looks like, they are in love with newly formed Jodi. Anyways, we still love Abhirika, right? N we have our own ways to satisfy our poor souls hai na? ; D

So many wonderful reviews for dis fic. Honestly I don't have words to thank ya all. Fir bhi.. Huge thanks all those who reviewed. KamikazeMe, KD, Adita, Srija, everyone! Love u guys. Hope you all like dis chap as well. Enjoy..

**Warning: **thora sa romance n so much drama :P

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Chap five: Adrag Chai and consequences **

_Six PM, _the same day:

Tarika is at home thinking back to what all happened in previous two days. She has never seen all this coming. She has just asked for a dinner, right? And there god has answered all her prayers one after the other on the same day. Dinner, confession, dance.. lab mein haat pakarna. And now.. Adrag chai. She smiles replaying all those memories in her head. Falling in love daydreaming about your loved one is something which she thought as a waste of time, something mad people do. She never knew what is it to care for a person who is other than a family member or a friend. Not until she met him. Every love story is special; her's too involved meeting someone as a stranger, understanding his traits, moving on as his friend, starting to admire things about him, doodling his name, falling head over heels for him. But what's important is how you feel, to how much extent you trust each other and mostly how those feelings remain unchanged over the time. She has fallen for him years ago. She has been aware, he harbours the same feelings. Yet none of them said it aloud. Her heart could hear those sweet nothings which he never voiced out loud; her brain could calculate the amount of concern and love behind his flirts. No words were needed. Silence alone spoke volumes for them. Of course there were moments when they felt insecure or jealous of a third person's presence. But that hardly counted. Being a human being, feeling jealous is so natural. Yet they knew they belonged together. Again understanding dawns over them; just by glancing at each other. Once again silence is their language. How can a person read another person's mind without actually speaking? Language of love is the answer. Silence, the language of love. In fact this silence is what makes it feel amazing isn't it?

She comes out her thoughts as someone rings the doorbell. She opens door knowing well who it is.

Abhijeet is leaning over the door frame, smiling through his eyes. She notices he is wearing her fav green shirt, black jeans, a black scarf wrapped around his neck. She herself is wearing a green kurtha and her fav black jeans.

_Matching Matching!_ She smiles internally.

**Abhi, smiling**: Are wah aap toh sham ko bhi utni khubsurat lagti hai.. jitna ki subah. Bilkul pari jaisi..

**Tarika**, blushing: Andar aao na.. badi jaldi aa gaye tum.

She closes the door and turns to face him.

**Abhi,** his hands in pocket n a cute smile on his face: aap mera wait kar rahi thi?

**Tarika:** Nahi.. Barso hi dinner kia humne saat mein yaad hai?

**Abhi,** makes a sad face: Aree woh toh barso na, doh din se nahi mile hum. Aur aap toh jaanti hai, main aapse ek pal k liye bhi dur nahi reh sakta.

**Tarika,** giving up with a smile : arey aap toh bura maangaye! Of course main Inspector saab ka wait kar rahi thi. Kabse usii watch pe nazar rakh rahi thi. Patha hai, kitna slow chal raha tha ab tak..

He smiles widely.

**Abhi**, lifting up in his arms: Achha…

**Tarika:** Kya karre ho Abhijeet? Necche utaaro mujhe!

He ignores n begins to walk, carrying her in his arms.

**Abhi,** with a naughty smile: Ab bohot waqt barbaad kar diya hai Ji. Seedha kaam pe lag jaatey hai.

**Tarika,** shocked and embarassed: Kya? K.. Kaunsa Kaam?

**Abhi, laughing:** Chai banaane ka kaam aur kya?

He puts her down n she laughs hitting him playfully as she finds herself in her kitchen. She proceeds to place the vessel. He hugs her from behind before she could add water or turn on the stove.

**Abhi:** taras gaya tha main aap k saat rehne keliye. Kismat toh dekhiye humari. Doh din se mulaaqat nasib nai hui hume..

**Tarika,** feeling shy n turning around to push him: Chodo Abhijeet..

**Abhi:** Naa…

**Tarika**, still in his hug: Maine kaha chodo mujhe…

**Abhi**: Dil se nahi keh rahi hai aap. Main kya karun…

She just gives him a shy smile. Taking her hand into his, He proceeds to place a gentle kiss on top of her hand. He then kisses each of her fingers softly. She closes her eyes as he kisses her forehead. He cups her face and leans closer to kiss her lips, but she swiftly places her hand over his lips stopping him.

**Tarika**, looking down n blushing: C.. Chai banaane doh na..

**Abhi,** shaking his head n smiling: Nahi… Chai main banaunga!

**Tarika,** frowning: Nahi main chai banaungi!

**Abhi,** frowning as well: Tarika Ji, Chai main banaunga..

**Tarika:** Abhi yeh mera ghar hai.. toh chai main hi banaungi na!

**Abhi:** Haan lekin chai ka idea mera tha!

**Tarika**, arguing: Abhijeet. Main banaungi…

**Abhi**: Aap ka zukam kum hogaya?

**Tarika:** thora sa..

**Abhi:** Sirf thoraa sa? Arey mere haat ka adrag chai peeke dekhiye, ek dum udh jayegi!

**Tarika:** tumhe bhi zukam hai na?

**Abhi**: Haa, magar kum hogai na..

**Tarika:** Abhi main banaungi!

**Abhi**: Nahi main!

**Tarika:** Are baba.. Main..

**Abhi**: Nahi Main..

They argue like kids and stop to take a deep breath. Then they realize how they were arguing and burst out laughing.

**Tarika**: Achha.. Abhi mere paas ek idea hai. Kyu na hum dono milkar chai banaaye?

He smiles adoring her beautiful face.

**Tarika:** Kya hua?

**Abhi**: tum ne mujhe Abhi keh k bulaaya..

**Tarika:** Aur tumne mujhe tum kaha…

**Abhi: **Haan toh?

**Tarika** smiling: Abhijeet..

**Abhi:** Abhi kahiye na achha lagta hai..

**Tarika,** blushing: Abhi.. Ab chai banaaye?

**Abhi:** Ok..

He adds water as she turns on the stove. She adds milk, he adds some tea powder, she adds adrag. She brings it to boil and adds sugar. He pours it in to a cup.

**Abhi**, after taking a sip: yar is mein cheeni nai daali hai tumne!

**Tarika**: Kya? Arey daali hai main ne!

**Abhi:** Nahi daali hai!

**Tarika,** frowning: Daali hai!

**Abhi:** Arey Nahi daali hai..

She shakes her head.

**Abhi,** seriously: Achha zara taste kar k bataao..

She feels shy but manages to take a sip from his cup.

**Tarika:** Abhijeet! Kaha tha na, maine daali hai!

**Abhi,** smiling a bit: Accha .. hmmm.. ( takes a sip from his cup ) Arey wah Tarika ji .. chai toh meethi hogayi.

She rolls her eyes, blushing.

**Tarika,** taking a sip from her cup n smiling: Achha Ji? Lekin Yeh kaise hogaya? main kya sweetner hu? 

**Abhi**, leaning closer: taste karna parega!

**Tarika,** blushing: Abh.. Abhijeet!

**Abhi,** flirt tone: taste karuu kya?

**Tarika**, warning him: Chai piyo pehle..

They finish their tea.

**Abhi,** placing his cup on his table: Ab toh kar sakta hu na?

**Tarika**: Nahi!

**Abhi**: Karne doh na..

She pushes him n runs. He chases her around. She throws the pillows kept on her sofa, but he dodges them. She runs again n ends up bumping into him. He quickly hugs her giving a victory smile. She smiles relishing the feeling of being in her arms and blushes as he cups her face.

**Abhi:** aap mujhse dur jaa rahi thi.. ?

**Tarika:** Nahi.. Main kabhi tumse dur jaa sakti hu kya?

He smiles leaning closer. Before he could kiss her there is a knock on the door. He groans.

**Abhi**: Iss waqt kaun aagaya? Kebab mein haddi!

She laughs.

**Tarika**: Main dekhti hu..

**Abhi:** Darwaza mat kholo yar!

**Tarika**: Bachhe ki tarah zid mat karo.. tum kitchen mein jao aur chup jao.

**Abhi:** Main kyu jaao? Main nai jaunga..

**Tarika:** Abhi please! Kisi ne tumhe aise dekhliya mere ghar mein toh kya sochega? Please.. jaao na.

**Abhi:** hmm..

He goes with a huff.

She opens the door and is shocked.

**Tarika,** shouting: SALUNKHE SIR HAI!

**Salunkhe,** confused: Tarika kya hua? Sab tik hai na?

**Tarika**: J.. Ji sir!

**Salunkhe:** Chilla Kyu rahi thi?

In kitchen, Abhi curses his luck. _Salunkhe sir yaha? Mujhe dekh k bhadak jayenge!_

Down in the hall, Tarika makes Salunkhe sir sit.

**Tarika **: Sir aap yaha? Iss waqt?

**Salunkhe**, raising a brow: Nahi aana chahiye tha kya?

**Tarika**: Nai Nai sir.. Aap kabhi bhi aa sakte hai. Kya lenge chai, coffee kuch?

**Salunkhe,** smiling: Arey nahi nahi rehne doh. Main toh tumhe uss virus k bare mein explain karne k liye aaya tha jiske bare mein hum subah baat karre the. Yaad hai, tumhe mere explanation se tasalli nai hui na.. socha iss book k zariye clarify kar du..

She makes a bored face but quickly manages to smile. Salunkhe hands her the book.

_Thousand rare viruses: An analogy_

Of course, how could she have forgotten about their conversation in lab, earlier that day?

**. . . . . **

**Flash back:**

_Salunkhe sir was explaining about a rare virus that is highly immune to antibiotics and one that is impossible to detect it in initial stages. Careful analysis of the patient and repetitive tests are required to identify possible infection._

_**Salunkhe:**__ Samajh mein aaya? Kaise test karna chaiye?_

_**Tarika**__: tik se toh nai sir. Thoda aur research karna padega net pe. _

_**Salunkhe,**__ admiring her sincerity: Koi zarurat nahi hai. Mere study mein ek accha text book hai. Agar free ho toh kabhi explain kardunga._

_**Tarika:**__ thank you sir._

_**Salunkhe:**__ Aaj shaam ko free ho?_

_Tarika remembered her promise to Abhi. Adrag chai. How could she forget?_

_**Tarika:**__ Sir woh.. Main.. Mera.. meri dost ghar aanewali hai. Shaam ko chai peene k liye.._

_She lied. She felt bad for lying to him. But he was already pissed off with Abhi and she dint want to bugger him. _

_**End of flash back**_

_**. . . . . .**_

**Salunkhe :** Tarika? Kya hua? Arey main bhul hi gaya? Tumhara.. I mean tumhari dost aanewali hai na? Main chalta hu. Achhe se parlena iss kitab ko, tumhe khud samajh mein aayega..

Tarika smiles nervously and asks him to have some chai. She goes into the kitchen where Abhi corners her.

**Abhi:** Aagayi madam! Kitni der lagaa di aapne?

**Tarika:** Salunkhe sir kuch..

**Abhi**: Arey unko kisi na kisi tarah yaha se bhagaa doh. Mujhe yaha dekhliya toh shaamat aajayegi.

**Tarika**: Woh jaarahe hai Abhi, patience rakho..

Meanwhile in the hall, Salunkhe is thinking.

Salunkhe: Tarika ko humesha kuch naya seekhna acha lagta hai. Aaj na jaane kaise usne mujhe aane se manaa kiya, sirf ek dost keliye? Aur Jis tarah se Abhijeet ne mere saat woh sab kia.. Lab mein unki woh baatein, ek saath donon ko zukam hona.. kahi Abhijeet aur Tarika ke beech..

**. . .**

**Kitchen:**

**Abhi:** Arey yeh Salunkhe sir ko abhi aana tha. Aaj subah mera mood kharab kar diya lab mein. Aur ab yaha mera romance kharab karne aagaye! Bas kuch hi pal akele mein, aap k saat ghusaarna tha mujhe, lekin nai! Aisa mauka milega kaha?

**Tarika,** sighing: Abhi woh jaarahe hai na.. tum yahi ruko. Unke jaane k baad main..

At that moment his mobile begins ringing and she panics. Before Abhi could pull out his mobile and disconnect Salunkhe sir enters the kitchen.

**Salunkhe**: Itna loud ring tone. Yeh mera toh nahi hai. Tarika ka bhi phone hall mein hai. Fir..

He pauses as he spots Abhijeet with his mobile in hand. Abhi smiles awkwardly. _Khabri k bacche ko abhi call karna tha?_

**Salunkhe:** Abhijeet tum yaha? Aur Tarika yeh hai tumhara special dost huh?

Abhirika stare at floor like kids.

**Salunkhe:** Maine tum se kuch pucha hai Tarika!

**Tarika**: Ji.. sir woh.. main aap se bataana chahti thi , lekin aap Abhijeet se naaraz the. Aur..

Salunkhe cuts her off.

**Salunkhe:** Dekha Abhijeet. Pehli baar.. Pehli baar Tarika ne mujhse jhoot bola, sirf tumhari waja se. Aaj tumne jo lab mein kiya, use bhulaane ki koshish kar raha tha main aur ab tum yaha bhi aagaye! Tum ne saari hadein paar kardi Abhijeet… Ab tum jao yaha se! Main nahi chahta ki tumhara bura asar Tarika pe ho!

**Abhi,** looking distraught : Sir.. Main.. sirf..

**Salunkhe:** Please Abhijeet. Main kuch nai sunna chahta. Just leave from here…

**Abhi:** Sir please meri baat suniye. Main sirf thoda waqt bitaana chahta tha Dr. Tarika k saat..

**Salunkhe:** Mujhe pata hai.. pehle se hi jaanta tha ki tum Tarika pe puri tarah se lattoo ho. Karo pyar, ghusaaro waqt. Lekin iss tarah chori chupi ghusarne ki kya zarurat? Sab k saamne uska haat nai pakar sakte?

**Abhi:** sab.. sab k saamne? Woh.. main..

**Salunkhe:** tum se nai hoga. Ab jaao yaha se..

Abhi is teary eyed. He always knew Salunkhe sir didn't trust him, never considered him to be good enough for her. But even after all these years of his unrequited devotion for Tarika, he still feels the same? Why ?

He looks at her, his eyes filled with tears. She shakes her head, biting back her own tears. He gestures her not to cry and walks off with a heavy heart. Salunkhe consoles her when she breaks down all of a sudden.

**Tarika,** crying: Ruk jaao.. Abhijeet please Wapis aajao!

Salunkhe holds her back.

**Tarika**, begging Salunkhe: Sir Abhijeet bura larka nahi hai. Please sir.. Please usse wapis bulaayiye. Plzzzz…

**Salunkhe,** hugging her from one side: Beta shaant hojaao! Relax.. Just trust me.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N:** Hogaya. I know some of u feel throwing chappals on me. Sorry for sappy ending.

What will Salunkhe do? Will Abhi hold her hand in front of the whole world? You guys have to wait : D

Please do review n lemme know how u felt. Thanks for reading.


	6. Dreams come true

**A/N: **As usual thank you to all those who reviewed. Don't worry Abhi aur nai tadpega n Salunkhe sir will come around again. Hope you like this chapter.

**Warning :** Its one terrible chap I ever wrote.

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

**CHAPTER SIX: Dreams come true **

**. . . . . . . . .**

_Contd. From prev chap:_

**Tarika**: Sir.. sir please usse waapis bulaayiye!

**Salunkhe**: Tarika, beta relax. Sab tik hojayega. Aisa rothe nai hai. Himmat rakho.

**Tarika:** Sir.. na jaane kyu aisa lagraha hai jaise woh woh mujhse bohot door jaara hai. Please use bulaayiye na..

**Salunkhe:** tum sirf apni present k bare mein soch rahi ho bacchi. Par main tumhari future k bare mein soch raha hu. Just trust me. Sab kuch tik hojayega..

He feels bad seeing her cry.

**Salunkhe :** Usse milne jaaogi?

**. . . . . . .**

Meanwhile, Abhijeet is leaving cursing himself. How could Salunkhe sir just throw him out of the house? Tarika is not a teenage girl nor is he a spoilt brat who would take advantage of her innocence. If they wanted to spend some quality time together, it's not any wrong. Finally he has managed to confess his feelings after six long years and there Salunkhe pops in pointing a finger at him for not going public. Of course he would love to hold her hand in public, be with her always but… He sighs. Isn't it obvious? Everyone in the bureau knew he likes her. Then what did Salunke sir mean by _uska haat nai pakar sakte?_ Of course he can hold her hand, scream out loud he loves her. He kicks his car in frustration. He then begins to drive, his mind subconsciously recalling a particular memory involving him, his car and her.

_**Flash back:**_

_About a month ago, Abhijeet was in forensic lab happily chatting with her as Salunkhe sir left early._

_**Abhi:**__ Kya Tarika ji.. ab itni raat ko kya kaam karna. Ghar chaliye na.._

_**Tarika**__: Abhijeet mujhe mera kam karne do._

_**Abhi:**__ Der raat hogai. Aur kya kaam rehgaya, hein? Case solve hogai aur Salunkhe sir bhi ghar jaa chuke hai na.. _

_**Tarika**__, placing her test tube aside: kyu main der raat tal kaam nai karsakti? Sirf aap log kaam kar sakte hai? _

_**Abhi:**__ Nai nai.. maine aisa kab kaha hai.. aap baaki ka kaam kal bhi kar sakti hai na._

_**Tarika:**__ Kal kyu? Accha aap ka kaam kaam hua aur mera kaam kaam nai hmm?_

_**Abhi**__: Nahi nahi yeh sab maine kaha kab tha?_

_**Tarika,**__ showing mock anger: kehnewale the hai na?_

_**Abhi:**__ Arey yar humesha galat kyu samjhti hai aap. Main sirf yeh kehna chahta hu ki.. aaj mausam suhaana hai, mauka bhi accha hai. Main aapko ghar chor sakta hu.. aur saat mein kuch baatein bhi hongi. Kya khayal hai?_

_**Tarika, feeling sad:**__ Sorry Abhijeet. Salunkhe sir ne joh kaam diya use puraa karna hoga na mujhe. _

_**Abhi:**__ Aap ko ghar nahi chalna?_

_**Tarika,**__ resuming her work : Nahi.. ek do ghante aur lagenge._

_**Abhi**__: Aap ko mere saat chalna hi hoga._

_Abhi whines like a kid and she smiles adoring his expressions._

_**Tarika **__: Abhijeet. Mujhe kaam pura karne doge plz?_

_**Abhi**__: Kaisa kaam Tarika ji? Sab log nikal chuke hai. Sirf aap aur main bache hai. Chaliye ghar chalte hai. jab tak aap haan nahi kahogi, main yaha se nahi hilne wala._

_**Tarika**__: tik hai kahi mat jaao yahi ruko. Mujhe kya? _

_**Abhi,**__ flirt tone: hmm.. are you sure aap ko koi problem nahi hogi? Mera matlab, iss puri building mein sirf aap aur main akele.. aur mera dil ka kya bharosa?_

_She shakes her head smiling n gives a look. Fir shuru hogaye?_

_**Abhi:**__ Aapko darr nahi lagta?_

_**Tarika:**__ Kisse? _

_**Abhi:**__ Mujhse.. aur kisse?_

_**Tarika, laughing**__: Main kya mujhrim hu jo dar lagega mujhe ? aur tumhe main kab se jaanti hu. Fir kaisi problem?_

_**Abhi:**__ achha, bohot bharosa hai_ _aap ko mujhpe, hein?_

_**Tarika**__: Haan hai. Ab hato saamne se.._

_She walks past him towards her desk but he grabs her hand and begins to sing._

_**Abhi:**__ socho kabhi aisa ho toh kya ho? Hum tum.. ek kamre mein band ho.. _

_She laughs and pulls her hand out of his grip._

_**Tarika**__, singing: aur Salunkhe sir aajaye.._

_**Abhi:**__ Lyrics kyu change karliya? Yeh toh cheating hai. Aur baar baar Salunkhe sir ka naam kyu le rahi hai? Main kya dar jaunga unse? _

_**Tarika,**__ laughing: Mujhe lagaa darte hoge! Pehle bolo, Achanak gaane ka mood kaise agaya? _

_**Abhi:**__ Main singer toh nahi.. magar eh haseen. Dekha joh tumko shayerii bhi aagayi. _

_**Tarika:**__ Ab shayer bhi bangaye. Wah Kya baat hai?_

_**Abhi:**__ Haan woh bas suhana mausam hai, saat mein aap hai. _

_Tarika just smiles. Abhi begins to sing_ _another song._

_Yeh raat yeh chandni fir kahaa.. sunn jaa dil ki dastaan_..

_**Tarika,**__ pleading: Jaao yaha se, mujhe bohot kaam hai. Salunkhe sir k daant nai sunna hai mujhe. Please jaao na. mujhe disturb mat karo._

_He insists n she drags him_ _out holding his hand._

_**Abhi:**__ Arey main bas company de raha tha aur yeh kya mujhe bahar bhej rahi hai? Very bad huh.._

_**Tarika:**__ tum yaha rahoge toh mera kaam subah tak bhi pura nai hoga. Just go. Ghar jao aur aaram karo.. tum thak gaye hoge na? _

_**Abhi:**__ Nahi main thaka hua nahi hu. Main aapko bilkul disturb nai karunga.. main ruk jaun?_

_**Tarika,**__ sighing: Nahi.._

_He gives up and leaves waving her a small bye._

_Two hours later, a panicked Tarika walks out of the bureau and smacks her head as she remembers she has not brought her car that morning. 11 PM? She bites her nails looking around. How did she spend so much time performing various tests in lab? Abhijeet was right; she should have listened to him. But naah she had to go and pose like a workaholic. Her eyes scan the place and a smile replaces her smirk._

_**Tarika:**__ yeh toh Abhijeet ki gaadi hai.. _

_She takes a few steps and peeps in through his car window. Her smile widens as she finds him sitting in driver's seat, his eyes closed as if he's sleeping. She reaches out to touch his hair lovingly when he opens his eyes. He gets down and faces her with a smile. She looks away embarrassed. _

_**Abhi:**__ aagayi madam? Kitni der lagaadi aapne?_

_**Tarika**__: woh bas.. waqt ka khayal hi nahi aaya. tum sogaye?_

_**Abhi:**__ Nahi bas.. aankhon mein jalan horahi thi. Toh.._

_**Tarika,**__ concerned: tumhe neend ki zarurat hai. Aur tum yahi itni der tak .. mereliye?_

_**Abhi**__, smiling: Kya Tarika ji.. Aap hi boliye, ab itni raat ko aapko akela chor k main kaise jaata, huh?_

_She smiles real big and says thank you. She has forced him out of the lab but here he is spending two long boring hours alone in his car just for her._

_Overwhelmed she laughs, tears form in her eyes and she does something he doesn't expect. She hugs him real tight, thanking him again. _

_**Tarika**__: tum nai ho toh main.. thank you Abhijeet. _

_**Abhi,**__ hesitating to hug her: thanks kisliye ji?_

_He hugs her back. After a few seconds, she lets go of him. He distances himself from her and jokes trying to ease the situation. _

_**Abhi:**__ Jaldi chaliye na, warna Daya mereliye jo khaana bacha k rakha hoga woh bhi khaalega. _

_**Tarika**__, smiles: Daya sir tumhare wait karre the?_

_He drops her off, enjoying the ride, sharing small smiles, occasionally stealing glances at her._

_**. . End of flash back . .**_

He pushes the brake suddenly snapping back to present and heaves a sigh of relief, thanking god for the near save. Distraction for one more second would have led to an accident.

Reaching his home, he pushes open the door to his room and collapses on his arm chair.

To be honest, he doesn't know if he can hold her hand, give her all happiness she deserves. He tearfully remembers the lab incident and how Salunkhe sir asked him to leave.

_Karo Pyar.. Ghusaro waqt. Chori chupi karne ki kya zarrurat? Sab k saamne uskaa haat nai pakar sakte?_

Of course Salunkhe sir is right. He is a coward, one who can't hold her hand before everyone. But how could he just go and assure her a life full of happiness when he himself is not sure how could handle the responsibilities coming along. He has never been in a relation. He lost his mother long ago, lost his memory and he couldn't just trust himself as a capable being who could have a family or let alone be a perfect husband. He calls up Daya. He can't think of calling Tarika because that will probably hurt her more.

**Daya**, smiling: Bade jaldi meri yaad aagayi janab ko, kahi Tarika ne dhakke maar k bahar nai nikala na tujhe?

**Abhi:** Nahi Salunkhe sir ne!

Daya realizes his friend isn't joking this time.

**Abhi,** chuckles: Mazak tha yar. Bas thak gaya hu, sone jaara hu. Tu bhi thak gaya hoga, so jaao. good night.

He hangs up quickly.

**Abhi:** Naa.. Daya ko call nahi karna chahiye tha..

A while later, Daya calls him back. He doesn't answer. There is a knock on the door and he sighs knowing well who it is. Daya must have sensed something is wrong with him.

He opens the door and is speechless as he comes face to face with his angel.

She looks at him her eyes, red and puffy. Look what he has done to her. Not even a week passed since he confessed and she is already in pain because of him. His heart reaches out to her as she engulfs him in a huge hug.

**Tarika:** I am sorry Abhi. Sab meri waja se hua. Maine hi tumhe chupne keliye kaha aur Salunkhe sir buraa maan gaye! Unko already gussa tha aur tumhe dekh k woh sab.. I am sorry..  
She is crying and he feels tears flowing down his cheeks.

**Abhi, **wiping her tears : Shh relax. Aap ki kya Galati hai? Salunkhe sir ka gussa jayez hai. Tum unki beti jo ho. Obviously unko buraa lagega ki unki beti ne kisi.. na layak se pyar kiya.

She looks up shocked.

**Tarika**: Aisa mat kaho.. Kya keh rahe ho?

**Abhi:** wohi jo sach hai. Main koi khushi nai de paunga aapko. Khooni ko pakarna, khud ki jaan khatre main daalna.. bas yahi hai meri zindgi! Na koi chaahnewala, na daulat, na aisho aaraam. Bas auron k liye jeeta hu main.

He pulls himself out of her hug. Tarika jus stares at him her mouth hung open.

**Abhi,** diverting her: Tarika hum baad mein baat karein? Raat bohot hogai. Aur.. umm.. tumhe yaha nai aana chahiye. Salunkhe sir ko aur gussa dilaaogi tum? Jaao aur unki baat maano…

**Tarika**, shocked: Kya.. Mujhe jaane k liye keh rahe ho? Aur kuch bhi bole jaarahe ho. Tum mujhse alag hona chahte ho?

He doesn't reply. He just stares at her distraught face, fighting back his tears. Right then Daya walks in and Tarika just glares at Abhi and runs away crying.

Daya apologises to Abhi and asks as to why she is crying but he just shakes it off as petty fight. Daya knows Abhi is lying but doesn't press it.

**. . . .**

Abhi and Tarika do not call or message each other or let alone come face to face. If they come by chance, they don't dare to look. A week passes this way. Only they knew how much they were hurting inside. At times Salunkhe would console her.

Daya could not bear to see both of his friends hurting.

**. . . . . . . . .**

Its lunch time, he glances into the forensic lab through the glass door. Tears form in his eyes at the sight before him. He can see Tarika alone in the lab weeping her heart out. Unable to resist anymore, he rushes in only to hear her whispering.

_Kyu? Kyu Abhijeet.. Kyu mujhe avoid karre ho? Kyu chor dia mujhe.. agar jaana hi tha, toh aaye kyu meri zindgi mein? Ab main kya karun? Apne dil ko kaise samjhaun? Naa tumse dur reh sakti.. na tumhare paas… _

Just a week's separation caused her so much pain. What if something happens to him and then probably she would.. He shakes off those thoughts and rushes out without talking to her.

**. . . .**

An hour later, Abhi decides to talk to her and clear all her misunderstandings, all for once. What if she thought he dint love her? Once again he is standing before the door leading to forensic lab, the one he used to love pushing open just to see her smile. But now.. Is he allowed inside? He meets Salunkhe sir outside the lab.

**Abhi:** Sir.. Kya main Dr . Tarika mil sakta hu? Sirf ek baar…

**Salunkhe:** Nahi. Sorry Abhijeet, woh already upset hai.. tum jaaoge toh aur upset hojayegi.

**Abhi**: Sir, sirf ek baar. Aap jaante hai na unhe dekhe bina mera din pura nai hota. Sirf ek baar baat karlu? Plzz..

**Salunkhe**: hmm.. agar itna pyar hai toh karlo shaadi Dr. Tarika se. tab toh woh tumhare saamne hogi har subah sham.. soch lo.

With that Salunkhe walks off with a smile leaving a confused Abhi behind.

Abhi is shocked. Salunkhe sir wants him to marry her? Then what was the taunting for? Right then Someone touches his shoulder from behind.

**Daya:** Boss.. sab tik hai na?

**Abhi**, managing to smile: Haan.. bilkul. Puch kyu rahe ho?

**Daya**: yar tujhe kya lagta hai.. tu nai bataayega toh mujhe patha nai lagega? Kya hua tere aur Tarika k beech..

**Abhi, faking:** Kuch nai.. Sab tik hai.

**Daya: **Fir kyu tum usse baat nai karre ho? Kyu Lab ki taraf nai dekh rahe ho? Kyu har waqt kaam hi kaam kar rahe ho?

**Abhi:** yar aisa kuch nai hai. tujhe galat femi hogai hai..

**Daya:** Achha ab tum jhoot bhi bolne lage ho? Yar, kaha gaye mera dost jo khilkhilaate baat karta hai? Kaha gayab hogayi uski hasi? Sach toh yeh hai Abhijeet ki dus dinon se tum Tarika ko avoid karre ho. Aur In dus dinon mein tujhe dekh k aisa lagaa jaise tune jeena chor diya hai. Main puchta hu Kyu? Kyu karre ho yeh sab?

Abhi keeps mum.

**Daya:** Bolo…

He explains how Salunkhe asked him to hold her hand in front of everyone.

**Daya:** Bas itni si baat? Pakarlo uska haat. Aur karle shaadi. Bichari Tarika aur kab tak intezar karegi? Dil ki baat kehne keliye cheh saal lag gaye tujhe.. shaadi karne mein aur kitne? Bolo..

Abhi shakes his head as Daya laughs.

**Abhi: **Daya.. main use shaadi karna chahta tha.

**Daya:** chahta tha matlub?

**Abhi,** feeling sad: Halat dekhi hai uski? Abhi kuch der pehle bohot ro rahi thi. Uski aakhon mein aasu, aur chehre pe udaasi ki waja main hu, sirf main. Aur mujhe khud nai patha main koi bhi rishta nibhaane ka kabil hu bhi ya nahi.

**Daya**, shocked: Of course ho! Abhijeet tum sirf ek acche officer hi nahi.. ek ache insaan bhi ho. Jo apne desh k liye, apnon k liye, apni jaan bhi dekh sakta hai. Aur rishte kya naye hai tere liye, yaad hai woh bacchii jise tum god lena chahte the? Kitna pyar karti thi woh tujhse, tumse yeh ummeed nai thi Abhijeet. Rishte ko nibhane se darre ho?

**Abhi:** Dar nahi raha Daya. Bas mujhe fikar hai Tarika ji ki. Aur unki khushi k liye mera unse dur rehna hi tik hai. Maine faisla kar lia hai. Tum thodi der mujhe akela chod do please.

**Daya**: mujhe jaane k .. tik hai, jaaraha hu main. Lekin jaane se pehle ek baat. Tarika k ghum ki waja tum nai ho. Tumhare uske naa hone se woh udaas hai. Aur jaha pyar hai, apnon ka saat hai waha bhala ghum aur aasu k liye jagah hai kaha? Isliye dimaag pe zor mat daal. Aur dil ki sunn.

Daya leaves and Abhi stands pondering over what just happened.

He realizes Daya was right. Love is not something which you can pick up from your heat and throw away. He also realizes his life is nothing without her. Only she is the one who can drive his gloominess away and bring cheer in his life. She's the one who makes his life complete. She might be lucky enough to find someone else if she desires. But he doubts his luck. He knew it would be selfish of him to marry her, make her life complex. Being a CID officer's wife is not a cake walk. But he chooses to be selfish because he can't think of a life without her. He vows he would do all that is needed to keep her safe n happy in his company.

He smiles knowing what exactly he should do that evening.

**. . . . . . .**

**Cafeteria, **that evening**:**

Tarika reaches cafeteria after so much persuasion by Dr. Salunkhe. Her usually cheerful face looked serious. Her eyes scan the room to stop on him. Abhi knew those eyes were trying to fight back tears. He smiles a little. She gives a death glare in return and he knew what it meant.

_Dus din se baat bhi nai ki. Na koi phone.. na koi SMS. Aur aaj muskuraa rahe hai! _

She proceeds to leave after having her coffee quickly but he holds her hand from behind. She turns around and sees him smiling down at her. ACP Sir, Salunkhe sir, Daya, Freddy, Sachin, Rajat, Purvi everyone look at them with keen eyes. Daya smiles knowing what gonna happen.

Tarika is embarrassed as she feels everyone's eyes on dem.

Tarika: Kya Karre ho Abhijeet? Sab log dekh re hai.

**Abhi:** Dekhne dijiye..

**Tarika:** Chodo mera haat..

**Abhi**: Chodne keliye nahi pakda hai ji...

He gives another dazzling smile and she is sure her biggest dream is gonna come true very soon. He could feel what she is feeling. If only she knew this was his dream as well..

Who says dreams don't materialise? Keep dreaming. Keep hoping. One day dreams do come true. _Oh yes, they do!_

_**To be continued…**_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N:** Uff. Feels like a daily soap hai na? Do review.. n lemme know how u felt.

Ah cliff-hanger! But.. Well you guys can guess what's in store for you in next chap hai na? :D

I hope dis chap is not as horrible as I presume it is. Take care n thank you for reading.


	7. I will love you till I die

**A/N: **Thanks so much everyone for ur super sweet reviews. I hope u all will like dis chap as well. Enjoy.

**Sab Mera Tu..**

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter seven : **I will love you till I die

**. . . . . . . . .**

_Contd. From prev chap:_

**Tarika**: chodo mera haat.

**Abhi:** Iss bar chodne k liye nahi pakda hai ji.

**Tarika**: A.. Abhijeet ..

She watches in a daze as he goes down on one knee, his hand still holding hers. Daya and Salunkhe sir smile nodding their heads in approval while rest of CID team watches them with surprised expressions on their faces.

**Abhi: **Tarika Ji.. Maine bohot samjhaya apne dil ko ki aap mereliye kuch zyada hi acchi ho. Lekin woh hai ki maanne ko tayyar hi nahi. In dus dinon mein maine socha aap ko avoid karunga toh aap mujhse gussa hongi, aapko dard hoga aur aap mujhe bhulaadogi. Par main yeh sochna kaise bhul gaya ki main.. main jeeta hu toh aap k liye. Meri jeene ki wajah aap hai. mere har ek saas mein, har dhadkan mein aap ka naam hai. Aur aap se juda hone ka matlub zindgi se juda hona.

She watches with tears in her eyes as he continues.

**Abhi, teary:** Mujhe humesha laga ki shaadi ka matlub ek sazaa hai, zindgi bhar ki saza.. Lekin main yeh bhul gaya ki jis zindgi mein aap nahi, woh bhi toh sazaa hai. Bohot badi sazaa.. In fact yeh dus din toh mere mauth k barabar the..

She shakes her head rushing to place her finger over his lips stopping him from saying further.

**Tarika**, teary eyed: marne ki baat mat karo Abhijeet.. aisa mat kaho

**Abhi:** aaj mujhe mat rokiye Tarika ji. Bohot kuch hai jo main aap se kehna chahta hu.. Main, Mujhe khud kuch nahi patha ki pehle main kaise jeetha tha. Mujhe yeh bhi nahi maalum ki aap se pehle mere zindgi mein koi ladki thi ya nahi.. Kuch yaad hi nahi jab se woh accident hua.

She nods to show she can understand what he meant. He was talking about his past, wasn't he? He goes on.

**Abhi: **Lekin jab se yaad hai, tab se maine sirf aap se pyaar kia hai. Sirf aap se. Meri zindgi mein sirf aap k liye jagah hai. Iss janam mein hi nahi, aanewale har janam mein bhi.. sirf ek aap hai mereliye.

Happy tears break barrier and flow freely down her cheeks. Her one hand is still in his clasp, his thumb stroking its top. He goes on.

**Abhi**: Main jaanta hu, bohot pareshan kia maine aap ko. Aaj jo main.. main kehne jaara hu, woh mujhe bohot pehle keh dena chahiye tha. Bohot pehle. Itna intezar karaaya aap ko. Haan aap zindgi bhar intezar kar sakti thi main jaanta hu, aapne bola tha. Fir bhi.. main darr gaya tha. Mujhe lagaa kahi mere khushi k chakkar mein main aap k khushiyan na cheen lu. Lekin ab, ab koi dar nai. Koi jhijak nahi.. Kisi ne mujhe ehsaas dilaaya ki main kitna galat tha.. Main jaanta hu ki Sachhayi yahi hai ki main aap k bina nahi jee sakta. Yahi ki main aap se bohot bohot pyar karta hu Tarika. Khud se zyada, Sab se zyada. Aur sacchayi se main bhaag bhi nahi sakta. Bhaagna bhi nahi chahta. Aur yahi sacchayi ko main aaj sab k saamne main manne ko tayyar hu.

Tarika knew what's coming next. He's gonna ask her to marry him. Right?

**Abhi:** Tarika ji main chahta hu ki mere zindgi k aanewale har din aap se shuru ho, aur aap hi pe aake khatm hojaye..

She holds her breath as he softly lets go of her hand pulling out a stunning diamond ring from his pocket. She just wished she would not faint because of so much happiness. _So this is happening for real. Oh dear Lord!_

**Abhi,** smiling n holding up the ring: Aap mujhse shaadi karengi?

She laughs n more tears fall from her eyes. She shakes her head, adjusts her vision so that she could see him clearly. This is a dream come true for her..

**Abhi**: haan meri zindgi ka koi bharosa nahi hai, isliye zindgi bhar khush rakhne ka waada nahi karsakta. Lekin jab tak jaan mein jaan hai tab tak main aapko khush rakhne ki puri koshish karunga. Aur aap humesha chahthi thi na ki koi aap ko sab k saamne gaana gaathe hue propose karein?

Her eyes widen. How did he know? Perhaps Purvi leaked it.

**Abhi:** Waise bohot kharab gaatha hu main lekin aap k liye koshish kar sakta hu..

She looks with teary eyes as he begins to sing.

**Abhi,** singing and proposing again: Kyun ki tum hi ho. Ab tum hi ho. Zindgii ab tum hi ho.. Chain bhi mera dard bhi .. Meri Aashiqi ab tum hi ho.. Mujhe ek mauka dogi na?

A thousand emotions were running through her head n she doesn't know how to react.

He asks her again.

**Abhi:** Bolo na..

She looks around brushing her happy tears. Salunkhe sir smiles and nods and everyone are giving them loving looks with a smile on their faces.

She turns to him and gives him a dazzling smile.

Salunkhe sir steps in.

**Salunkhe:** Soch kya rahi ho? Bolo Tarika, puch raha hai na baccha. Dekha Salunkhe ka kamaal? Kaise line pe laa karke rakha hai isse..

Everyone laugh.

She smiles at her father figure.

**Tarika, pleased:** Salunkhe sir aap..

Abhi whines.

**Abhi**: Arey yar kuch toh bolo na… mere ghutne mein dard ho raha hai!

**Tarika,** looking at him with a shy smile- haan..

**Abhi, **smiling widely, tears coming in to his eyes**- **Haan matlub?

She composes herself brushing her tears and repeats for him.

**Tarika **smiling n blushing - Haan. Main tum se shaadi karungi..

**Abhi**: yeh hui na baat! Uff mujhe lagaa ek aur ghanta lagaayengi sharmaane mein..

He gets up to hug her and she hits him playfully while hugging him back. Everyone clap.

Daya shouts 'congrats Boss!' while the entire team wish the couple.

Abhirika are still hugging. Abhi places a soft kiss on her forehead asking her to forgive him.

**Abhi:** Kitna sataaya na maine.. I'm sorry. Main, mujhe samajh mein nahi aaya. Salunkhe sir ne jo kaha uss se main confuse hogaya tha.

She nods showing she understood his words. She is too happy to speak at the moment.

Daya coughs and they part reluctantly.

**Abhi,** murmuring: Mujhe darr hai kahi yeh Daya meri shaadi k baad bhi aise hi khaasne lagega, shayad mere ghar pe bhi..

Abhi whines like a kid and she smiles adoring his expressions.

Everyone congratulate them once again and Salunkhe apologises to Abhi.

**Salunkhe, **smiling at abhirika**: **Bohot sataaya na maine tum dono ko. Abhijeet please mujhe maaf kardo.. maine tumhara dil dukhaaya hai. Beti k bare mein sochte sochte main..

**Abhi**: Aisa mat kahiye sir. Aap maafi kyu maang rahe hai? Waise thank you toh mujhe aap se kehna chahiye.. Agar aap woh sab nai karte toh na jaane main kab apni dil ki baat sab k saamne kehpaata.

**Tarika**: haan sir. Aap hi ki waja se yeh sab hua hai.. I'm so lucky sir ki mujhe mere sir k roop mein ek papa bhi milgaya. Aap ne mere bare mein itna socha ithna kia. Thank you sir..

**Salunkhe, **patting her cheeks**: **Apnon se thank you nahi kehte beta.. Khush rehna humesha. (turning to Abhi) Lekin haan tumne jo mere saat lab mein kiya Abhijeet, uske liye abhi maine maaf nahi kiya tumhe.

**Abhi:** Arey sir.. ab maaf bhi kardijiye na..

**Salunkhe:** thik hai thik hai..

Abhi wraps his arms around her shoulder and gives another victory smile. Salunkhe sir tries to remind him something.

**Salunkhe:** Yaad rakhna hero meri beti ka khayal rakhna.. warna khoon hojayega mere haaton..

Everyone laugh as Abhi gives 'main darr gaya' look.

**Abhi:** Kaise nahi rakhta. Aap befikar rahiye sir.

**. . . . .**

It's almost half past eight and everyone prepare to leave. Abhi corners Salunkhe sir.

**Abhi:** Sir.. Kya main aap ki beti ko ghar chor sakta hu? Apni gaadi mein..

**Salunkhe: **Haan haan kyu nahi.. Bilkul drop kar sakte ho. Ab toh mangetar hogai na woh tumhari..

Tarika smiles while looking down.

**Abhi: **thank you sir.

He takes hold of her hand and begins to leave when Salunkhe shouts.

'Khayal rakhiyo.. abhi sirf ghar tak chorne ki izaazat mili hai samjhe..'

Obviously there is no response from other side and salunkhe sir shouts again.

'arey das baje se pehle usko apna ghar pahunchao…'

Salunkhe smiles as he hears a faint 'haan.. haan' from Abhi.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**A/N:** Short chapter. Next chap will have thora romance n epilogue. Sab mera tu has almost reached its end. Almost two chapters left. I really thank all my buddies n guests who have encouraged me n because of whose reviews SMT has come this far. I suck at writing emotional dialogues but still hope u all liked dis chap. Do review. :-)

Take care n thank you for reading.


	8. These times I spend with you

**Sab Mera Tu**

**xxx**

**A/N: **Please don't strangle me for such a delayed update. Chappals n tomatoes r ok, par no gaaliya please!

Huge thanks to Subha, KK, Qmione, blindredeyes, Adita, Abby, chutki, anamkhan, tina, dayashree, cutesmile, aditi, bluefairy, khushi everyone!

**Cutesmile- finally update kar liya. This is for u buddy. Hope u liked :-)**

**xxx**

**Chapter: Eight: These times I spend with you**

**xxx**

Abhijeet and Tarika wave to Dr. Salunkhe and together they drive away from the bureau.

Abhi turns on the radio and Tarika keeps staring out of the window staring occasionally at him while smiling all the time.

A while later he stops the car; she gets down taking his hand which he offered. She notices it's not her home.

**Tarika: **Abhijeet yeh tho.. yeh tho tumhara ghar hai, mera nahi-

He cuts her off quickly.

**Abhijeet:** Yeh tho aap ka bhi ghar hai Tarika Ji, yaad hai? Ab yeh ghar humara hai.. nahin?

She smiles touched by his words.

**Tarika: **Accha ji? Lekin Doctor Salunkhe ne kya kaha tha? Aap ko mujhe mere ghar drop karna tha.. aap mujhe yaha kyu le aaye hmm?

**Abhi: **Are yaar kithna bolti ho.. chalo na andar..

He grabs her hand and takes her inside. She doesn't complain.

He asks her to sit in the hall saying he would be back soon.

**Abhi: **Aap yahi ruko.. main abhi aaya..

He leaves to get something from kitchen. She stands there recalling the events of the day. Her eyes fall on the dazzling diamond ring he had given her. It's all real then, this wasn't a dream. She keeps admiring the ring smiling a little and doesn't notice he's back.

He walks over to stand beside her and questions her.

**Abhi: **tho pasand aaya? (gestures towards the ring)

**Tarika: **Pasand aaya? Kaise nahi aatha.. bohot pasand aaya mujhe. yeh sab.. Abhijeet yeh mera sapna tha. Aaj mujhe khushi ho rahi hai, aur darr bhi- kahin yeh sapna fir se sapna hi reh gaya tho..

He senses she's getting emotional and pulls her into a hug.

**Abhi,** **hugging her :** Nahi Tarika, yeh.. yeh sapna nahi hai. Balki yeh woh sapna hai jo sach hogaya hai. Humari zindgii ki sacchayi hai yeh.. aur main tumhe kabhi nahi chodunga..

**Tarika (smiling now):** Main tumhe chodne nahi dungi..

**Abhi:** hmm.. fir tho Tarika Ji aap ko bade chalaki se kaam lena hoga, kyu ki mere aashiq dil ka kya bharosa.. kal ko kisi aur pe aajaye tho..

She hits him playfully.

**Tarika**: tum shaadi k baad bhi aise hi hasi Mazak khelte rahoge..

**Abhi: **arey nahi nahi hum Mazak nahi kar rahe hai. Hume baar baar pyar hua, aur har baar sirf aap se-

She smiles looking away, parting from him and he smiles widely.

**Abhi**: (teasing) Waise kya keh rahi thi..yeh- yeh aap ka sapna hai? Kya baat hai Tarika Ji aap humare sapne bhi dekhti hai..

He wants to pull her into another hug but she pushes him off.

**Abhi**: Arey aise duur mat jayiye.. Waise bohot duur reh chuki hai aap!

**Tarika**: (remembers he had been avoiding her for a week) Abhijeet you.. tum ne mujhe kitna sataaya. Kitna rulaaya.. ithni aasaani se main maaf nahi karungi tumhe!

(oops! Abhi Smacks himself for reminding her)

**Abhi:** Arey par abhi kuch der pehle hi bola na ki.. ki tum mujhse shaadi karna chahti ho?

**Tarika**: haan, bola tha tho- tumhe kya lagaa main khushi se paagal hojaungi aur khushi-khushi maaf kardungi tumhe?

He knows she is just teasing him back and that she can't be angry with him for so long.

**Abhi**: tho khush nahi hai aap?

**Tarika**: (mock anger) haan khush thi.. bohot khush.. par ab main revenge k mood mein hu..

**Abhi**: (acting) arey baba mujhe darr lag raha hai ab.. kaise revenge logi aap hum se? Kaise…

He pulls her and starts tickling her. She laughs begging him to stop.

**Abhi:** aise.. ya fir aise (tickles) ya aise.. (tickles again).. ya fir.. (tickles more)

**Tarika:** (laughs) stop! {laughs again) STOP! (laughs more) ABHIJEET STOP.. warna naaraaz hojaungi..

He stops and she smiles catching her breath.

**Abhi:** tho maaf kiya?

**Tarika**: Nahi..

He comes forward to tickle her more and she stops him.

**Tarika:** thik hai thik hai.. chalo maaf kiya..

She looks up to see he has donned a serious expression.

**Tarika:** Kya hua?

**Abhi**: (comes closer, takes her hand) I'm sorry.. bohot sataaya na maine tumhe? Par main kya karta.. main khud hi confused tha, sab kuch ithna jaldi ho raha tha ki main.. maine faisla lene mein waqt liya .. I'm sorry. Main kabhi nahi chahta tha ki tumhari aakho mein aassuu aaye; lekin aaj - main hi inn aasu k waja bangaya.. I'm sorry..

**Tarika:** (gives his hand a light squeeze) Haan bohot dard hua mujhe.. lekin jaante ho..aaj tum mere saat ho, yeh khushi k saamne woh dard tho kuch bhi nahi hai..

They stare into each other's eyes conveying their feelings, understanding unsaid words.

**Abhi:** Aaj tak meri zindgi.. adhuri thi. mujhe patha nahi kaise tha main tumhare bina- lekin aisa lagta hai jaise aaj hi mujhe meri zindgii mili hai. Main tumhe kabhi chot nahi pohochaunga. I swear-

Tarika smiles and hugs him.

**Abhi:** (hugging her) I love you..

**Tarika**: (smiling) Main bhi..

**Abhi** (pulling back): Main bhi kya hotha hai.. pura bolo na?

**Tarika:** Nahi..

**Abhi:** please?

**Tarika**: Naa..

**Abhi:** haan..

**Tarika:** arey kaha na naa..

**Abhi:** kaho na please!

**Tarika**: accha OK.. I .. I..I.. love.. forensic lab!

She runs and Abhi chases her.

**Tarika:** ithni aasaani se nahi kahungi..

**Abhi:** ruko.. shaitaan ki bacchii! Salunkhe sir k saat reh-reh k shaitaan hogai ho! Ruko..

She runs towards the stairs and he follows her.

**Tarika:** Pakad k tho dikhao.. Senior inspector Abhijeet! Tum mujhe nahi pakad paa rahe ho! Criminals ko kaise pakdoge..

Abhi is feeling week; the fact that he hadn't eaten well since a week being the reason.

**Abhi:** Keh do warna main naraz ho jaunga..

**Tarika:** kaha na.. I love forensic lab!

**Abhi**: thik hai thik hai.. agli baar dekhna main kya kahunga. Arey ,main agar kahunga I love CID tho kaise lagega tumhe?

**Tarika:** Accha lagega. Because I know tumhe CID se kithna pyaar hai..

She runs downstairs into the kitchen and he runs to collapse onto the sofa.

**Tarika:** arey ithni jaldi haar magaye? Pakad nahi paaye na mujhe?

Abhi is panting there, his eyes closed and she rushes to him worriedly.

**Tarika** (kneeling in front of him): Kya hua? Abhijeet? You OK?

He swiftly catches hold of her hand smirking a little.

**Abhi:** dekha Tarika ji.. mujhe aap ko pakadne ki kya zarurat hai? Aap khud hi aajati hai mere paas..

**Tarika**: (hits him playfully) dramebaaz! Daraa diya mujhe..

He lay back taking deep breaths and she realizes he is tired really.

**Tarika: **Abhi tum thak gaye ho.. so jaao na?

He smiles getting up and makes her stand.

**Tarika**: kya?

**Abhi:** tumne mujhe Abhi kaha?

**Tarika**: haan..

**Abhi:** Par I love you nahi kaha..

She smiles and gives up.

**Tarika**: tum tho jaante ho na.. main tum se kithna pyar karti hu..

**Abhi:** haan par kaho na.. achha lagtha hai..

**Tarika:** (smiling n hugging him) I love you Abhi..

**Abhi:** I love you too!

**Tarika:** Accha ab chodo.. (releases him) kuch khaana nahi hai tumhe? Main kuch banaati hu.. khaane k baad so jaao OK? Aur main apne ghar kisi taxi se..

**Abhi**: Main drop karlunga na-

**Tarika:** nahi tum aaraam karo..

**Abhi:** No its ok.. main apne fiancé k liye ithna tho karsakta hu na?

She blushes a little and nods. He watches with a smile as she goes into the kitchen.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**A/N**: there! I know it's all fluff here. Hope u liked it. coming chap will be the last one of SMT probably. I once again thank all my lovely reviewers who encouraged me to write more. Thank you so much. Love ya all.


End file.
